A Sovereign Remedy
by Stygian Hue
Summary: Fate has its own twisted ways to unite two different souls. For her family, she is willing to be bound to him; to be his private slave. Mature contents. BDSM. Dub-Con. AU. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story starts as Non-con. So, if this isn't your cup of tea. Please do not continue.**

Man must be pleased; but him to please

Is woman's pleasure; down the gulf

Of his condoled necessities

She casts her best, she flings herself

How often flings for nought, and yokes

[The Angel in the House - Coventry Patmore]

 **A Sovereign Remedy**

 _Great Britain, August 1881_

The ray of afternoon sunlight was blocked by the billowing dark clouds that came unexpectedly from the east. It had been fortnight since rain poured down angrily to the earth. And of all the time the almighty could choose, god chose that unfortunate time to soak the mother earth with thick raindrops. The droplets heavily poured against the windows that she'd been blankly stared for hours. _Oh God._ The stormy weather outside seemed to fit the turbulent emotions she felt inside.

The earthy fragrance coming from that summer downpour did nothing to soothe her already turmoil feeling. How on earth this happened to her? How could her own father had the heart to do this to her?

She wasn't supposed to be here. Trapped. Being sold to the devil.

It was all her father's fault. Yes, his fault. If only her father had battled his inner demon, their family wouldn't have ended up in deeply pilling debts to that dark menacing man because of his gambling addiction. If only her mother had the audacity to defy her father and refuse to sell her daughter to pay their liability.

If only all of this hadn't happened, she would still be secluding herself in her library like she always did every afternoon, burying her face in her precious books, regurgitating its contents until she had brain-cramp and bloodshot eyes. Then, when she didn't come up for dinner, her mother would drag her out of the library and lectured her in harangue about her studying habits. Her mother always forbade her for studying too much, no man wanted _a blue-stocking_ as intelligent woman would repel and intimidate wannabe suitors she said.

But mourning her fate couldn't haul her out of this messy situations. Blamed them couldn't undo this complicated conditions. She didn't have the heart letting her parents and her sister to have destitute life. She simply loved her family too much, even her sister. Although they acted like a cat and a mouse that always bickering all the times, deep down she knew that she loved her sister dearly. So, agreeing the deal was the right thing for her to do.

But why the lord chose her? Why didn't he choose Katherine? Her sister was far more beautiful than her. She had a lovely face and curvaceous yet proportional body that would make another women envy and make many gentlemen bewitched. Besides, Kate was what their society considered as _classical beauty_ : well-educated, proficient at music, singing, dancing, and drawing but still maintain her feminine manner. But, deep down, Hermione felt a little grateful that the lord didn't choose her sister. Kate was courted by a young genteel from a rather prominent family; the grandson of Baron in the country of Worcestershire. He was a young man in his early twenties with white flashy teeth and Kate seemed to like him a lot. So, it surely would break her heart if she had to do the bidding, right?

When she had agreed to the deal, her father asked her to pack her belongings right away because she had to go to the Prince Manor on Saturday. She was in a great emotional turmoil as days passed by in a flash. She avoided everybody and kept hiding in the library as the smell of old books and parchments soothed her anxiety. Then, when Saturday finally came, a carriage belongs to the lord arrived to pick her up: a chariot for her one-way to hell.

Alone in the carriage, she tried to keep herself calm but her trembling body belied her flaccid façade. She was in arduous distress. This by far was the most unpleasant journey she had ever experienced, not even the breathtaking scenery outside the carriage could calm her nerves. She clutched her fingers so hard against the seat until her fingers turned white; her stomach also kept clenching that she had to repress her urge to throw up. _Lord,_ she felt so awful.

After enduring several hours of gruesome traveling, she finally arrived at her destination. _Oh God,_ she was stupefied by the scene before her. It was the most magnificent manor she had ever seen, standing sturdy surrounded by various trees, bushes, and other plants. _Prettified prison_ , she murmured to herself. With heavy legs, she walked towards the entrance–towards her ill-fated destiny. She was greeted by several house elves at the front door; the head of the house elves, an elderly elf named Briery, invited her in and offered her dishes for her lunch but she just couldn't stomach it. When she told Briery that she was done eating, Briery led her to her room, saying that her belongings had already placed there.

Hermione didn't give a proper observations about the damn room she was in. Feeling tired and dejected, she put her wand on the drawer then sat rigidly on the bed, watching the tiny droplets of water hammered against the glazed windows as rain started pouring down on earth.

She felt the events this past few days surreal. But being in this room made her realize how real her situation was. She had to face the reality now, trapped in this capacious yet unfamiliar room that belongs to unfamiliar man.

She took a gulp of air then huffed it heavily, thinking how she would miss her dull old life. Hell, she would probably even miss the bickering part with her mother and her sister.

"Deep breaths Hermione," she muttered to herself. "You must collect yourself, hysteria and agitation does nothing to soothe this situations. You can face this, bear it for now." _Yes, endure it._ Her father said that he would take her back when he got the money to pay their liability. 'As soon as the family business thrive again, _darling,_ ' as she recalled his words; her face made a grimace expression every time she remembered how he was calling her with his artificial caring in his voice. _Yes, keep hoping on that empty promise, you poor girl._ It would take a very long time before her family could gather all the money for her freedom, _even_ if her father really had the will to which she was doubted it. She might seem like a foolish girl for believing it, but she needed it: a little hope she could grasp on to keep her sane. She counted to three and then took a deep breath to calm her raging heartbeats.

She hoped that the lord who bought her was dismissing her from his mind for the time being and she would be content being on her own in this ill-fitting space. But the windfall wasn't in her favor apparently. As soon as that thought left her mind, she heard a pop and a house elf wrapped in too flashy apron – fiery red with a hint of viridian greenish at the edge like _a walking Christmas tree_ ; a hint of smile adorned her face at that thought – appeared in front of the extinguished fireplace.

"Miss, I is Nilly, miss. Nilly will help young miss to take a bath and prepare to meet master tonight, miss," the trembling voice came from the little elf as her fingers playing with the hem of her apron.

Her insides were churning at the thought of the lord wanting to meet her. "Oh no, no, Nilly isn't it? I can wash myself and please called me Hermione, Nilly," her reply came as quiver as her heart palpitated wildly in her chest.

"Oh no, Missy must not tend herself. Nilly is a bad elf, even Missy not want Nilly's help…," Nilly started to pull her ear and beat her head.

Hermione rushed over and knelt in front of the elf then she held the elf's little hands, "Okay, okay, Nilly, I'll let you help me but please stop punishing yourself." _Dear_ _lord_ , she really hated the nature of the elves. She was a woman for God's sake, even barely, but she could take care of herself. She wasn't accustomed to be pampered. It was contravened against her independency principles. She sighed to let out her irritation out of her mind.

After hearing Hermione's answer, Nilly hyper enthusiastically went to the bathroom to prepare her bath. While waiting for Nilly, for the first time since she came to the room, she scrutinized the room. It was a vast chamber with big sized bed embellished with luxurious and soft white quilt. There were also a dressing tableor bureau, a walk-in wardrobe, then two armchairs and a table in front of a sturdy fireplace.

"Missy, Missy bath is ready, miss," Nilly's piping voice that came from the bathroom was waking her up from her abstraction. Nilly came to the room and helped Hermione to undress. Ashamed of her nudity state, Hermione walked quickly and stepped into the bath that had been prepared for her. _Lord,_ even the bathroom was grandiose with huge craw-foot marble bathtub and separated shower.

The hot water was vanilla scented; the heat combined with the soft scent coming from water was relaxing and calming her nerves. While Nilly was washing her hair and massaging her scalp, her mind wandered back to the Lord of the Prince Manor: the man that now owned her. _'No, He doesn't own me. I'm no one property. I am a woman of my own,'_ Hermione kept muttering that as a mantra.

 _Severus Snape_. There was nothing she knew about the man as she had never met him before. But, she had heard some tattles about him at some boring private balls her mother forced her to participate before. She with her friends, Luna and Ginny, would usually stand beside munchies serving table and had a small talk about some books she read recently or Ginny idiosyncratic brothers' latest shenanigans and Luna would babble about some peculiar mystical creatures Hermione had never heard before. Or sometimes she would talk to one of Ginny's brother, Ronald Weasley, when her friends were off to dance with some boys.

Although she rarely joined the conversation with the other attendees, but curious as she was, she loved to observe what was happening around her. She accidentally heard some tittle-tattles about _him_ when the nauseating perfumed ladies there murmuring to each other behind their opened fans. With their high-pitched voices, they were talking non-stop about one of their favorite subjects – prospect suitors who worth their time. It wasn't a subject Hermione was fond of, but, when a freckled-face lady mentioned his name – _Severus –_ between her shrieky annoying giggles, Hermione almost chocked on her biscuit. _Severus,_ she imagined what kind of strict man having that name. _Oh God,_ now she was about to find out whether he was lived up to his name or not.

The gossiping ladies at the ball kept talking about how immense his land was, how splendid his manor was, and other negligible things that she actually couldn't remember. But there was something that kept echoing in her mind. It was his reputation. Rumor had it that he was a dangerous wizard and a coldhearted bastard. _Dangerous_ , yes, he was considered as a powerful wizard who didn't hesitate to use his power to get what he wanted. _Coldhearted bastard,_ apparently there were some women who were trapped in his dark persona and got their hearts broken. It seemed likely that he didn't do commitment. Some romping in God's knew where and then he left.

"All done Missy, now up, up, miss," Nilly enthusiastic voice broke yet another Hermione's abstraction. Nilly dried Hermione's body as she stepped out of the bathtub. After putting a fluffy robes on, Hermione left the bathroom. Nilly followed after she emptied and cleaned the bathtub.

When she entered the bedroom, the door led into the room opened up so suddenly then closed with loud bang. _Oh God._ There he was.

She froze for a moment as she was captivated by the sight before her eyes; captivated by his dangerous figure. He, by far was the most menacing man she had ever met. He was wearing an unusual outer black cloak that looked billowing behind his figure. _'He must dressed up like that to intimidate people,'_ she muttered in her mind. After took a few steps forward, he finally stood up tall in front of her lithe body with his rather greasy black hair framing his face. He had a prominent hooked-nose and dark penetrating eyes that resembling deep and endless tunnels. His thin lips was curling up when he saw her up close.

"Leave us, Nilly," the lord said to the elf who was standing up not far behind Hermione.

"Yes, Master," Nilly answered then she disappeared with loud pop, leaving Hermione and her scrambled minds alone with the dark brooding man.

The lord came closer into her peripheral vision then he touched her still damp hair, making her startled. She seemed paralyzed by his sudden touch, her mind told her to move but her body wouldn't comply.

"So, Hermione Granger, isn't it?" he asked her with his deep baritone voice while his fingers kept touching her hair. "How old are you, girl?" he continued asking her, ignoring her mute response.

Hermione's mind was still frazzled by his closeness, her brain kept sending a warning signal all over her body at this sudden intrusion but her body couldn't proceed any response to her self-preservation. She looked so perplexed; standing still with rather gaping face.

Feeling his patient wearing thin, he took her chin in his fingers and made her looking at him. "Answer me when I ask something, girl. I don't like to repeat what I ask. Hmm, some innuendos says that you have a rather brilliant mind. But maybe that is just some falsehoods, as it seems that you cannot answer a simple question. Or maybe is it because a cat bit your tongue, girl?"

Hearing his blunt words made her ire rising up, she wanted nothing more than to spat at him but she held her emotions in check. It wouldn't do any good if she provoked him, she didn't want to make him behaving like a bear with a sore head on their very first meeting. She bit her tongue hard so that she didn't tempted to make a stupid retort. She counted to three on her head so that her anger would be cooled down a bit. Saying something without her brain's passing card wouldn't be wise. Trying not to sound like a trembling little girl she was, she tried her best to make a loud-voiced answer but her troubled state made her voice coming out as a timid reply, "I'll be eighteen in couple moons, sir."

 _Eighteen_. Too young _,_ unlike his usual taste, but then again, she was an exception, "Are you uninitiated, girl?"

"W—what?" she stammered hearing that question.

"Have you ever been touched by men before?" he asked her again, ignoring her uneasiness.

Epiphany hit her, "N—no, mother told me that fleshly gratification must be pursued only on marital bed, sir," blood warming her cheeks up when she delivered her answer. _Dear lord, why he had to ask that kind of question to her?_ But true, she saved herself for her future husband, someone she surely could love and grow old with. She always dreamed that it would be with the one she had a crush on for quite some time, Ronald Weasley. If he could stop shoving his head up his ass and ceased being an imbecile, he would surely be a sweet partner. For the first time, she regretted her decision to keep her maidenhood intact. It was all for naught, now she had to give her precious first time to someone she didn't love. Thanks to her father for landing her in this muddled situations. Trapped in this foreign room with an equally foreign looming man. Her dream about building future with someone she loves one day was shattered beyond repaired.

 _'So young and virgin,'_ he muttered to himself. He kept his face straight after hearing her answer, but there was a glimmer on his obsidian eyes. He had a hunch about her virtuous status, but after hearing her confession he felt himself aroused. She was pure and he would be the first man who introducing her to the joy of salacious pleasures. Hell, if he could have his ways, he would make sure that he would be the only one that could do lecherous things to her. _'No other men could touch what's mine,'_ his possessive nature stroke at the thought.

Rarely had he felt the impulse to sully and taint virgins before. He preferred his women to be experienced, morally loose wench as he usually referred them. It was easier to maintain no string or so forth that way. Being with virgins could complicate things, naivetés sometimes had the tendency to attach themselves with the man they had their first sexual contentment with. He also didn't have the patient if he had to teach a woman all the things related to the sexual acts between man and woman. No, too much trouble, didn't worth the effort. Besides, he had besmirched so many things in his life and he didn't want to add defilement as one of his already myriad sins.

But this girl was different. He felt something enticing radiated from her when he saw her for the first time that night, on that New Year festive. Something piqued and ensnared his curiosity that time. His first impression about her was that she was a bushy-haired girl, no, young lady, with an overbearing temper. She probably was the type of woman who would domineering everyone with her bossy attitude and her swotty little mouth. Maybe that was the reason why no boys dared to ask her for a dance that night, even though she looked dazzling; wrapped up in her lilies hue dress. He wanted to shift his attention away from her as she was off-limit. _'Too young for you, Severus,'_ his common sense kept telling him. But, he simply couldn't drift his attention away. After further scrutiny, he found out that her mind was just as beautiful as her outer appearance was. She was a smart young lady who had a brilliant mind when asserting her opinion, regarding women's role on the society, to her insipid talking partner whom looked interested more to her breast rather than to her oration.

Her brilliance allured him, it would be perfect to have not only a responsive lover to keep his bed warm but also an intellectual talking partner. She seemed to have enough brain cells to engage in long conversations without him trying to snap at every turn. The women whom he usually involved with were simpleton that only good for bedding.

He hoped that he could find someone like her or at least someone close to her quality. Although that sounded like a preposterous thinking, even to his own ears that time. But right now, he believed that universe had his own sick and twisted ways to make an impossible thing became possible. How could not he believe that? He literally had his impossible dream came true. He got the young lady whom he had longed for, all for his own amusement. Thanks to her moronic father who made a deal with a devil, now he could trap her to fulfil his lascivious fantasies. He made a smirk on the corner of his lips while thinking about that.

 _Oh, god._ She knew devil when she saw one. Her mind kept jumbling when she saw the evilly smirk he made. That was definitely not a good sign. She felt herself panicking, should she try to run and escape this oppressed room? _Lord_ , this was the first time that she really didn't know what to do. Sure, she had few friends, including boys. So, being alone with opposite gender wasn't a new thing to her. But being alone with a man in a bedroom was definitely a new territory for her. Anxiety struck her and sweats began to form in her hands. She kept rubbing her hands to calm her pounding heart as her eyes glued to the floor.

Her demeanor enraptured him, "Relax and breathe, girl. I won't eat you, you know," he said with his soothing deep voice. _'Not right now, but later for sure,'_ he added a subtext to himself.

Trying to make a brave face, she said something that kept buggering her mind, "Why won't we talk after I finish dressing myself, sir. As it's improper for a young lady to be seen with just this kind of garment." She made her statement clear by clutching her robe tighter as if she was afraid that her thin attire would disappear suddenly.

' _Talking about properness now, are we?'_ He chose to ignore her request as he tilted her chin up and made her looking at him, "Do you know why you are here, girl?"

She was silent for a moment but she finally made a quick answer when he made an unpleasant _tsk'ed_ at her slow responsiveness. "Y—yes, sir."

"Good to know that we are on the same page. As you may already know, your own father sold you so that he could be freed from his indebtedness. So, do you know what that means, girl?"

He didn't let her to convey her answer as he leaned in and blew his timbre voice next to her ear, "Yes, you know what that means, right? It means that I own you," his voice dropped a few octaves when he continued to whisper against her ear, "true, I own your body and I am sure as hell I can do a lot of wicked things with your exquisite body."

She was supposed to be repulsed by the things that he just said but her body seemed to have another opinion on its own. Her common sense kept screaming _'What a lecherous man, don't fall to his trap, Hermione. You're a woman of your own, and no, he doesn't own you. Now, you better put yourself together. Take one of those candelabras on the table, hit him with it then run away as far as you can, Hermione.'_ Her mind kept telling her that, but her body wouldn't comply that command. It just froze in its place and wouldn't move an inch as his sensuous tone combined with his warm breath enfolded her and it was enough to make her body shivering.

He blew a puff of hot air then he gave a lick to her earlobe. Moving lower, he started to kiss and lick her neck, making her skin warm and wet on its trail. She gasped and squirmed as her heart started to pound heavily inside her chest. She had never felt like this before, so, she wasn't sure about how her body supposed to react. _'No, no deny it, Hermione. For god's sake, stop squirming. Don't give him the satisfaction.'_ Under the heavy fog, her mind kept echoing that command to her body. But that voice of a reason was getting weaker and weaker as his wicked acts clouded her sense more and more. Her mind jumbled when his lips reached and bit the juncture of her neck hard. She let out a shocking shriek when he did that. But that shriek quickly turned into a moan when he licked the abused skin to soothe the pain. She was startled when she heard her own voice, _'W—what sound was that? Was that my voice?'_ She was so ashamed of the way her body responding to his ministrations.

She was so lost on her own thought when, all of a sudden, he drew his body away from her. Flabbergasted, she froze in place as soon as she felt his warm body went away from her.

Rain that still pounding heavily outside the manor sent its chill across the room. So, after drawing himself away from her warm and pliant body, he waved his wand to light the extinguished fire in the hearth. "Now, that you know I own your body, I want a prelude to know it better. Open your robe and show every inch of your skin to me."

His command hit her hard and woke her conscience in its full force, "What? Are you kidding me? No! I will never do such a thing!" she dared to glare at him, showing him her defiance.

"Do you dare to defy me, girl?" he raised his voice a bit, feeling her brazenness against his order.

"NO! I won't degrade myself in front of malicious man like you!" she snapped at him. He might have her body but she still had her dignity. Losing her it along the way with her body surely would bruise her pride. So, she would try her best to keep it intact.

"Fine, do whatever you like, girl. If you won't obey me, go ahead. I will prepare a carriage to take you home. Then, I will seize all of your family's properties. I am pretty sure that your family will warmly accept you upon your arrival. And I am also sure that they will be delighted to be houseless and to be down and out people just for you." _'Shit!'_ he felt like a real bastard as soon as those words left his lips. Sure, he used to blackmail some people to do his bidding, but never an innocent woman like her. He hoped that whatever deities above them would forgive him for this dreadful sin. But, he had no other way to keep her. Once she flew away from his grasp, he would never catch her again.

' _No, no,'_ her parents, especially her father, would loath her if she came back home and broke the deal. They didn't have any other place beside that house, they also had no close relative that would gladly take her family in. _'Oh, Lord, what should I do?'_

The thought of being naked in front of him mortified her. She had never undressed in the company of other people before. She was ashamed of her own body. She always felt that she didn't have a proportional body, unlike Ginny and Luna. She was flat-chested little girl before, but suddenly when she hit the puberty, her breasts didn't stop growing. Having big breast made her self-conscious about not having well-formed and pert breasts like her friend's or her sister's. Because of that insecurities, she was accustomed to wear loose and ill-fitting clothes to hide her hideous bosom. She also had too wide hips and too thick legs. Nothing of her features would entice him. She was sure he would be repulsed by her naked appearance when he saw her. His previous lovers must had beautiful bodies, unlike hers, and she was so sure that he would laugh at her face at her hideousness then he would send her back to her family eventually.

Looking at her stillness, he observed her carefully. When she made serious face and wrinkle formed between her eyebrows, using legillimency, he carefully pried into her mind, snooping around to find out what she was thinking. He intruded her mind delicately so that she wouldn't feel his presence in her mind. After prying for a moment he finally found his answer. What she was thinking surprised him, he couldn't comprehend that irrational self-loathing opinion regarding her own body. That thought should be remedied soon.

"So, are you willing or unwilling to obey my behest girl?" he emphasized his point again.

His voice was startling her from her deep thought but she still didn't give him any answer. Hearing no response from her, he turned his body towards the door, preparing to leave the room. To make his performance more dramatic, he turned his head a little then spoke to fish her response further, "I understand that you won't do my bidding. So, this is goodbye then. I will prepare your transportation to bring you back home." He billowed his cloak a bit, pretending to make a grand exit. He knew it was wicked of him to make her made a decision under her unsteady emotions, but he never claimed to be a virtuous man.

When he started to walk towards the door, frail hand held his cloak, trying to stop him to go further. With the little courage she could muster, she finally spoke to him, no, more like whispering into thin air between them, "I, I will do your bidding but please don't send me away, sir." Her little bravery could only manage to make her let out those words but not enough to make her facing him directly.

Smirking inwardly, he turned his body and faced her, "So, I have your consent then. What are you waiting for, girl? Do you forget what I asked you earlier? Should I repeat it again? Strip now, girl!"

His commanding voice seemed to do the trick. With trembling hands, she started to untie her belt and let her robe passing over her shoulders then dropped to her feet. She couldn't bear the shame of the situation so she closed her eyes, imagining she was somewhere else: a place where she was safe, a place where there was no beast who was ready to pounce on her. Her shaking hands tried to cover a little modesty she could pertain albeit it was a useless gesture as her attempt couldn't really keep his eyes from roaming over her porcelain skin.

Yes, he couldn't take his eyes from her exquisite body after her robe hit the floor. Many words emerged into his mind watching her naked for the first time: beautiful, enticing, _**ripe**_ little temptress.

"No, move your hands, girl. I want to see all of you."

She moved her hands to her side timidly as he commanded.

"Open your eyes and keep your eyes on me, girl. Look at me while I adore your divine body", he ordered her sensuously.

 _'Divine?'_ Her ears must beguile her but she didn't want to ignite his ire if she threw some shade at that remark so she slowly opened her eyes and tried to look at him. His eyes seemed darker than before and something lurking behind those deep obsidian eyes; something that she couldn't put a finger on. His eyes on her made her body electrified and her fine hair prickled.

Unfocused, she startled when he came closer to where she was standing then touched and nuzzled her hair. His hands framed her delicate face as she felt his hot lips touching and delivering small kisses to her brow then her cheek. She could smell his peppermint breath when his lips hovering just above hers. "Have you ever been kissed before?" his breathing tickled her lips when he asked.

"No, never, sir," she answered him truthfully.

"Good," with that answer he kissed her lips for the first time. Her blood became hot in her veins when his lips touched hers, that hot blood run through her veins on high speed, making her slightly light-headed. His cold lips felt so soft against her warm ones. At first, his kisses was slow as he planted closed kisses against her lips. Then gradually it became impatient and demanding as he started to suck and nibble her lower lip. She tried to keep her body still, making no response towards his kiss. But she gasped when he gave her lower lip a playful bite, he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her hot cavern. _Merlin's pants,_ she tasted sweet and clean and he couldn't get enough of her taste. Whether because of her inexperience or her reluctant, or probably both, her tongue remained still when his tongue teased hers. But it was more than enough for now. With one last bite to her lower lip, his lips moved and started to kiss her long neck. He inhaled her vanilla scent when he nuzzled the hair behind her ear. He hated her unresponsiveness, he had to make her relating his touch with pleasure. He wanted to make her body lose control under his touch, lose all of her restrain.

His lips curled into a vicious smirk as she was finally responding to his touch; she squirmed and mewled when his hands traveled south and cupped her luscious breasts. Pleased to hear her soft mewl, he continued to massage then squeeze her ample orbs, making her body quivered. Her breasts was overflowing under his hands; it felt so soft and supple under his ministrations. He kept teasing her by circling his fingers around her pink areolas but avoiding to touch her nipples. She let a soft groan when he touched and tugged her pointy nubs. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep her moans muffled when he did that. But she couldn't hold a loud moan when she felt his hot mouth on one of her nipple.

God knew she did try her best to make her body still. She didn't want him to have more pleasure if she gave him any indication that she was welcoming his touch on her. She even bit her tongue to keep her body from responding to his touch. Yes, the pain she caused was overriding the strange sensation she felt for a moment. But it didn't last long, she felt her legs weakened when his mouth joined his fingers to do indecent things to her body. He tortuously licked and lapped her nipple while his hand kept pinching and tugging the other. Her body was trembling as the sensation she felt on her nipples went straight to her quim. It was unlike any sensation she'd ever felt, it was like butterflies fluttered inside the lower part of her stomach. She buckled and her body became limp when he suddenly bit her nipple. Before her legs gave up, she leaned against his body. She didn't even have the energy to struggle when he picked her up then put her on the soft mattress.

He liked what he saw: her naked body draped on the white mattress with her bushy dark mahogany hair sprawled around and framed her angelic face. _Damn_ , she looked like a delicious gourmet ready to be ravaged. But he needed to control his already indomitable libido, it would do no good if he rushed thing and scared her. With someone too logical like her, he must thread things carefully. He had to do a slow torturous temptation until she yearn to his touch. After she started to bend herself to his will, he would show her his true colors. He would make her his possession, enslaved her to his dark passion. _Patient,_ yes, he had to add that word to his dictionary this time. Using excessive force so early to tame her on their unorthodox relationship would only make her snap and run away from him at some point. Yes, he had to forbear his ego a little bit until he could taming the shrew out of her.

Examining and adoring her body once again from her dainty toes to the top to her legs, his eyes lingered lengthy on the soft brown curl on the apex of her legs that hid her treasure. As if she felt his burning eyes on her skin, she tried to cover her breasts and her quim from his wandering eyes. He didn't snarled at her when she did cover her body that time. Instead, after appeasing his hungry eyes, he walked away to the bathroom. But, he reappeared in to the room a minute later and she realized that he brought something on his hand. He put those things on the table beside the bed then undo his outer cloak, revealing white shirt underneath. She felt herself panicked, _frightened_ to the things he would do to her. She abruptly sat and retreated backwards until her back hit the headboard, trying to make some distance with his intimidating figure. _'No, no, I'm not ready. He's going to rape me,'_ she felt her chest tighten at that thought. Was it too late for her to run then? The thought of her living on the street, being homeless, wasn't that bad compared to the thought of him taking her maidenhead by force.

After putting his cloak on the armchair, he looked at her cowering body, "Breath, girl. Don't you worrying yourself much, I won't do anything today. Like I said before, I only want to get to know your body better. So, relax girl and come here," he made a gesture to make her come closer. When she didn't move and complied his order, he dragged her by her legs until she was laying back on the bed. She was struggling to free herself from his hands. She would not surrender herself without a fight. She tried hard to hit and kick even clawing at his skin while shouting some pleas _—_ anything to get away from him _—_ but with no avail. He could easily overpowering her with his strength. He had enough of this little rebellion, he held her hands tightly above her head and pressed his body against her legs to cease her struggling. When he finally felt her body became limp and stopped hassling, he put his fingers on her face to make her looking at him.

 _No._ The very sight of his face truly frightened her more than before, he looked so enraged. She had angered her father so many times she couldn't even remember to count anymore as it was easy to inflame his wrath with just little provocation lately. But his angry face was hilarious for her to watch: his eyes would bulge out and his puffy face became redder like spoiled tomato. She had to bow her head down, trying to make fearful and rueful expression, while he was scolding her. But, it was all an act as she was neither feeling afraid nor feeling any remorse. She had to bow so that her father couldn't see a smirk forming on her lips as she tried her best to keep her giggling at bay. But with this _man_ , it was different. She had never seen those kind of expression before: unlike his father, his eyes weren't bulge out and his pale complexion didn't change its color. His lips sneered while his squinted pitched-black eyes became even colder without reflecting any light it absorbed. Riling him was a really moronic thing to do. And for the first time she did really feel afraid of someone's wraith as his cold stare truly induced a spine-chilling fear inside her body.

Red. He was seeing red. There were scratch marks on his left cheek caused by her struggling. He already abandoned his resolution to be patient with her. Patient could go to hell and he didn't even care a bit. His forbearance was growing thin. The little chit wouldn't comply his soft way so the hard way it was. A little punishment would do the trick.

"Are you quite done defying me, girl? You didn't comply when I asked nicely, so maybe you prefer me commanding you harshly? It is fine by me, girl. You will get exactly what are you hoping for," his deep angry voice was reverberating across the room.

Her fine hairs prickled when he picked her up from the bed then put her down rather hard on the cold floor. Her buttocks would surely be sore tomorrow. He stood menacingly above her. He was staring at her for a moment then muttered something she didn't understand. Suddenly, she heard tinkling sound above her and a chain appeared from the ceiling. It was an iron chain with leather handcuffs at the end.

"Stand up, girl!" he barked.

"No, please don't punish me, sir," she begged him. Her lips suddenly became dry and creeping-fear was crawling on her veins when she saw the chain.

"Do not defy me further, girl. Up now or your punishment will be more severe," he softened his tone a bit when he saw her frightened expression then he offered his hand to help her up.

Shakily she took his hand and stood up, she complied his order as she didn't want to aggravate him further. He took her hands, put it up above her head then cuffed it to the chain. The hard surface of the leather cuffs irritated her soft skin. She felt so foolish, standing naked in the middle of the room with her breasts stood invitingly while he was circling her. _Merlin,_ she looked like an exposed and defend less prey who readied to be pounced and munched by its predator.

Her body became still and her senses were on full-alert when he stopped abruptly and stood behind her. His warm breath caressed her when he nuzzled the hair behind her ear.

"I think the little bad girl needs to be punished so she can behave accordingly," he whispered to her ear as his hand stroking her smooth back with its rough fingers, up and down so slowly. Then, she felt his hands grabbing her derrieres. He gave a squeeze to each of her cheek then retreated away from her. She couldn't turn her head to see him, to see what he was planning to do to her.

Without warning, she felt his heavy hand landed on her right cheek. She screamed when the loud smack echoed in the room. A white blotch resembling his hand appeared on her meaty cheek and then it turned to a deep, angry red. It was painful, tiny droplet of tears formed on the corner of her eyes. She had never been spanked before. She always been a good girl, she had done nothing extreme that made her parents have to lay a hand on her. Before she could compose herself, she felt another swat hit her left cheek. It was harder this time, the pinching and the burning sensation was even more agonizing. He continued to deliver swats on her derrieres until he could hear her sobbing and whimpering in pain. She was begging him to stop, pleading to him between her sniveling but he kept landing his hand on her already sore bottom. She couldn't remember how many swats he gave her. After receiving her twentieth spank, she lost her counting. Pain made her mind foggy she couldn't think straight anymore. By the time he was done, her derrieres were stinging and aching painfully. She was sure that her derrieres were reddened with so many handprints. He never spanked her in the same place twice in a row but it still burned like hell.

Her nose was runny and her cheeks was damp from her shedding tears. She felt a warm hand wiping away her tears. He continued to caress her cheek until she leaned her face against his hand. She was hoping that this gesture would soften his heart and he would cease her punishment.

"Please forgive me, sir," she was begging him earnestly with her trembling voice.

"I have forgiven you, my girl. This isn't merely a punishment for your _cheek_ , but you need to be taught a lesson. If you follow my orders compliantly I will treat you considerately. But if you disregard my orders defiantly I can be really unpleasant. But I promise you that I will never do something that can cause you any damage. I will never do anything beyond your limitations. So, choose wisely how to behave yourself, girl." He touched her lips with his thumb then bent down and gave her a soft lingering kiss, she really wanted to shift her face and avoid this kind of caress from him but she knew better than that.

He drew back, watching her red-rimmed eyes for a moment then taking something out of his pocket. It was a small silky black fabric. He put the fabric to cover her eyes, "Now, I will give you a little time to contemplate your lesson, girl." With that, he turned around and walked out the room. With a soft creak, his footsteps faded as he strode away, leaving her alone. Corrected: alone, naked, and tied.

She felt a bit relieved when she heard him leaving the room. But her physical condition was doing no better after his departure. With her eyes covered, her other senses were heightened. In her lonesomeness, she could hear the fire cracking in the hearth, burning the logs that warming and sending fresh pines aroma across the room. But, unfortunately for her, heightened senses also meant heightened her receptive sense. She felt the pain on her derrieres doubled then as her receptive sense seemed to focus on it. Her nervous systems kept on sending signal from her sore derrieres to her brain that could be translated as _'Curse him, her bottom felt so sore and burned like hell'_ to her. Her hands were itching to touch her rosy pink derrieres, wanting to rub her stinging bottom to alleviate the pain. She pulled her hands, trying to free her hands from the chain, but her attempt only made the rough-surfaced cuffs rubbing uncomfortably against her wrists.

Aside from the pain on bottom, her arms had become weary and her legs started to cramp. The coarse surface of the leather cuffs also afflicted her skin even more. She also felt dizzy and nauseous as she ate almost nothing for more than a day. She couldn't eat anything, her stomach always churned when she thought about being away from her home.

She didn't know how long she'd been in that position. She felt like she'd been standing there for hours. Every muscle on her arms and her legs was protesting. She kept waiting and trying to hear his faint footsteps but all she could hear was soft cackling in the hearth and thunder rumbling afar. She tried to keep her legs steady. But after a while her legs were on the verge of giving up and her vision started to grow blurry, blurry, blur – then suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He made long strides as soon as he left her room. He needed a drink to cool off his temper. So, he went to his study and conjured a decanter of firewhiskey then poured it into a tumbler. But he then changed his mind when he was about to drink it, the brownish-amber liquor would only burn his throat and that would make his wrath soaring more. He needed a mild drink to compose himself, so he conjured another bottle contained a high quality of vintage sherry from his wine cellar.

After finishing his third glass, the sweetness mixed with a little bit alcohol contained on the wine was making his rigid posture slightly relaxed. He then closed his eyes and recalled the memory of that fateful day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

He usually loathed to attend social function. But Lucius was succeed in forcing him to attend that New Year ball held by the city council. Lucius blackmailed him, saying that he would invite his cousin, Vincentia, and made Severus her chaperone on Narcissa's party next month if he wouldn't attend the festive. The shithead didn't want to trap alone in a room full of giggling women, so he coerced Severus to join his misery club. God, how he hated the bastard. But he detested that women even more. They had a short affair a few years ago but she still had that strange kind of obsession towards him up until that moment. Shit, he would rather milking an angry dragon than hearing her whining voice for the whole night.

So, there he was then, trapped in a room full of giggling and chirpy tarts whose dresses suddenly became too loose, not so subtle showing their breasts to tempt him. He was sure he wasn't the most dapper man on the room but his money and power could blind those tarts. They didn't care about his large hooked-nose or his uneven teeth as long as they got some limelight from bedding him.

That night, he casted a disillusionment charm to avoid any prying eyes then he went to the corner of the room, isolating himself and leaving Lucius and his misery alone. Crowd irritating him, he hated to have some forced niceties with those social climbers and he wasn't a nice man to begin with, making a small talk or pretending to be interested with their subjects wasn't his forte. People only had to see the sneer he made or to hear his dry remark to understand that he wasn't interested and he wished for them to bugger off. So, being alone was good for him. Leaning solitarily against the cold wall and savouring the sweetness wine on his glass, his posture relaxed then he closed his eyes, blocking the other attendees who held no appeals to him from his view.

But suddenly a soft giggling woke him up from his reverie. Curiosity defeated his ignorance, lazily he opened his eyes, searching the source of that fruity sound. _There._ That voice belonged to a lithe girl, no, young woman, with rather wild bushy hair and large caramel eyes. _Ba-dum._ He felt something enticing radiated from her when he saw her for the first time that night, shocking wave pulsing and buzzing through his veins as he laid his eyes on her. _No, bad vibes, this will only lead you to a disastrous path, Severus. Turn away._ His common sense kept telling him to stop watching and move away, his instincts alerted him that this was not okay. But, something piqued and ensnared his curiosity that time, _something_ which was keeping his eyes glued to her.

The caramel eyed girl was talking to her red haired and her dirty blonde haired friends beside a snack bar. His first impression about her was that she was a bushy haired girl with an overbearing temper. She was probably the type who would domineering everyone with her bossy attitude and her swotty little mouth as she kept talking about books she read recently while her red haired friend was pretending to look interested by nodding every now and then while the blond one only was making a dreamy look and babbling about peculiar things.

After conversing for a while, a boy came and asked the red haired girl for a dance while the rather offbeat blond girl was dancing with her imaginary partner. Soon, a freckles red haired boy approached the caramel eyed girl and they started talking genially. But to tell the truth, talking was put it up mildly as she did all the talk while he nodded occasionally and kept staring at her breasts. He didn't know why but when the freckled boy couldn't keep his eyes off the girl's chest, he felt his anger raising and all he wanted to do was slamming the brat and telling him to fuck off.

 _Shit_ , there was something wrong inside his head, definitely, it had to be. Did someone cast a curse at him? Or putting some poison on his drink and he didn't realize it? He felt that he wasn't in his right mind. What else could cause this uncanny feeling? He didn't even know the girl but somehow he felt a possessive strike towards her. _Double shit_ , he felt like a creepy old stalker who readied to attack his competitor.

He did try to keep his eyes off her but he just couldn't. The more he observed, the more she fascinated him. After his further scrutiny, that caramel eyed girl seemed like a bright and independent girl. He was also mildly shocked by the advance knowledge the girl seemed to know about. He found out that she wasn't just a swotty-little-know-it-all, but she was also a smart girl who had a brilliant mind when she asserted her opinion.

It was rare for women in their period to educate themselves properly. Many women usually had the inclination to learning only about the basic knowledge or basic magic and nothing further pursued. Many obtuse people in their society still thought that the main obligation for women was for breeding while men was being the breadwinners and the providers for the household. That was why many brainless women often pampered to prettify themselves so that they could attract more promising candidates to wed. The prettier they got, the wealthier men they could ensnared.

But not all women in their society were put on that stereotype box, there were also several women who realizing the importance of edification, yes, he knew some. But their quantity were much less compared to the empty headed ones. The lack of competent women made some discrepancies between man and women in their society. There were no women sat in the council. Only men got the privilege to enter a magical academy. Men were taught about practical magick properly so that they could stabilize and increase their magical abilities easily. But there were no magick curriculum on women's school. That was why many women only knew couples of basic spells. If women wanted to learn about magick more, they had to pay extra cash for private instructor. But the fees for hiring a private instructor was high so only some of wealthy families and a few of middle class families had done that. Parents would rather using their money to prettify their daughters rather than using the money to furthering their education.

True, maybe a lot of people put beauty above any other qualities that someone had. Many men classified women based only on their appearances and their abilities to please men on bed. Sure, he was no hypocrite. He liked to have beautiful women pleasing him on bed, no, didn't have to be _on the bed_. There were many women who offered to have casual sex with him and, sure, he accepted it. Only fool that wouldn't accept some free and unattached sex and he was no fool. But after so many meaningless romping with many nameless and faceless women, he finally reached his breaking point. He was getting tired of their non-sense chattering. He needed someone equal, someone that not only would please him on the sex department but also someone who would please him when they were having actual conversations. Someone like that chestnut haired young woman maybe.

The girl's brilliance really allured him. It would be perfect to have someone like her, not only as a responsive lover to keep his bed warm but also as an intellectual talking partner. She seemed to have enough brain cells to engage in long conversations without him trying to snap at every turn. Not like the women whom he usually involved with: just simpleton that only good enough for bedding. He was hoping that he could find someone like that girl or at least someone who close to her quality. Although that wish was sounded like a preposterous thinking even to his own ears.

He didn't know her name at that time. Sure, he could ask Lucius, as a man about town the guy did know literally everything in their society, he got all ears and eyes. But, no, he wouldn't ask him, he would be suspicious. The guy would laugh right in front of his face if he knew his old and cranky friend was lusting over a _teenager._

Having no other way, he tried to forget her but he just couldn't. He dreamed about her almost every night: her being splayed naked on his bed or her being naked on his bed with him equally naked above her while she kept whispering his name in sensuous way. After those dreams, he had to take cold shower, a very cold one. Or when that trick didn't work to deflate his engorged penis, he would go to the closest bar and picked some random women, doing some casual sex while imagining that it was the chestnut haired girl under him.

He almost gave up, he'd never met her again when he decided to attend some other social functions. Judging by her age, her absent was probably because she was back to her finishing school as holiday season was over. No, he believed that he would never meet her again as finishing schools were usually located abroad. But it seemed that fate had been gracious to him. No, gracious wasn't the right word to describe the situation.

A couple weeks after his meeting with the caramel eyed girl, a slumped middle aged man, John Granger, came to his manor asking for some loans. That man had been enslaved by his gambling addiction apparently. He had lost a lot of fortune on gambling table. He dug himself on a deep pile of debts. If he couldn't pay those debts, his house and his land would be confiscated. A man without a land would be an inconsequential and lowly person and Granger would do anything to evade that fate.

Although he had never met him personally but he knew a little something about the man – Granger. Granger had vast orchard and a winery that made quite tasteful wines. He often ordered some of his wines, dandelion and elderberry wines as he preferred its light taste for summer time. It would be a shame if the winery had to be handed to another. So, he agreed to give Granger the money to pay his debts but the man had to pay it back on six months period or there would be severe consequences.

He never thought much of the man since then. But when the appointed time was finally overdue, Granger came empty-handed. With no shame, he knelt and begged to ask for extended time. But Snape wasn't a person who would bend over the other's will, nor that he would go soft on the display of someone's mishaps. It seemed Granger couldn't conquer his inner demon. He didn't learn his lesson as he kept his liking on gambling. The man needed to be taught a lesson about the repercussion of his action. If he couldn't battle his addiction, one day there would be more severe consequences that not only would affect him but also affect his family. Hell, his own father had proved it.

"Please my gracious, give me a little more time. I promise you, I will pay all my debts by that time, my lord. I will do anything and give you anything, anything, my lord, but please don't take my house and my land. I will give you all my finest wines from my cellar, I am sure you will love it, my lord," Granger kept pleading and bribing in trade for some leeway, but Snape couldn't be swayed.

His restraint had reached its end, "Enough Granger! I'll take what's supposed to be my right. Vacate your house and move out forthwith!" his malicious and commanding voice echoed in the vast room.

"Please, please, my lord, I will give you anything, my lord. I–I offering you my daughter, my lord. She is already of age and quite beautiful young woman, my lord. I–I am sure she will be a lot of used for you, my lord," with shaking hands, Granger took a portrait of his daughters from his pocket breast and offered it to him.

John Granger had two daughters, a twenty-year-old Katherine Granger and almost eighteen-year-old Hermione Granger. Comparing the two was like comparing day to night, they really had difference personalities. The oldest loved to indulge herself with so many cosmetic products to prettify her already beautiful self. She had many friends and loved to socialize so she had no qualms if their family had to attend some social niceties. While the younger one loved to spend her time in the library, reading books for hours. Books were like oxygen to her, parting her with it a day and she would feel asphyxiated. She also didn't like socializing much and she would grumble if they had to attend some social functions. Unlike her sister, the little one didn't attract many suitor as she wasn't too keen to make herself more presentable.

The lord surely wouldn't turn down his offer to take his daughter, Katherine. She was the epitome of beauty. And as expected from a young eligible lady, aside from her talents, she had a pretty face and proportional body and unlike Hermione's, Kate had lovely shining auburn hair like his wife's. At such young age, she had bewitched many young men with her beauty. Many suitors knocked on his door asking his permission to marry Katherine but she always refused. He was so sure that the lord would say yes to his offer. What kind of man who could say no to his ripe gorgeous daughter, right?

Angrily, Snape snatched the portrait away from Granger, in readiness to rip the picture then bombarding the old fool with many crude and colourful spats. What kind of man who would sell his own prodigy to safe his own ass? Even slavish person wouldn't have the heart to do that. The angry retort was about to come out his lips when he was catching a glimpse of the young woman on the picture. It was the girl with the big caramel eyes that haunted his dreams for weeks. He didn't give a damn about the other woman on the picture. All he could focus on was the chestnut haired girl. He tried to regulate his breaths then spoke coldly, "Pray tell Granger. Do you really willing to give your own daughter to me?"

"Y – yes my lord. If my lord is willing to take my daughter, I will blithely give her to your hand to repay my debts my lord," Granger made an exorbitant smile before answering.

"Well, well, well, what an interesting offer, coercing me to seal a deal by trading your own daughter. But, it will be impolite of me if I refuse your benign offer. So, if you willing to give me your brown haired daughter then I will consider your debts settled and I will also give you some gratuity to cover your debts to the others."

Granger never thought this would be this easy, something was amiss. "T–thank you so much for your benevolent goodwill, my lord. But, but, my brown haired daughter, Hermione, my lord? Why wouldn't you choose my other girl, Katherine, my lord? She is more beautiful, she will be more pleasing to the eyes, my lord." If the lord chose Katherine, with her beauty and her charm she might ensnare him. Who knew he would probably make her his legal bride and not just keeping her as a mistress? Having him connected to his family would elevate his social status for sure.

"Tut–tut–tut Granger. You are offering me to have your daughter and it's within my right to choose which one I prefer to have. I am choosing your brown haired girl and now you have problem with my choice. Either you let me have the one I'd picked or you have no deal at all. Choose, it is your life that hanging by the thread after all."

"No, no, no, my lord. Of course, I have no disagreement about that, my lord. You will have my younger one and I will heartily send her over to you, my gracious," he replied over enthusiastically while making some excited hands gestures. Yes, it was fine if he'd chose Hermione over Katherine, deal was a deal after all. Thanks to her daughter he was freed from his debts to this frightening man. Daughters had to leave their parent's at some point right? It didn't really matter even if he had to send the younger one then rather than couple years later. Having less daughter also meant having less expenditure, right, it was cheaper this way. Besides, his younger one should probably thank him as she would never meet man this calibre on her own. Looks didn't matter, wealth was the only thing that matter. But he had to find a way regarding how to deliver the news to his daughter. No, he would think that later, no need to spoil the fun.

True, this Granger disgusted him but he couldn't deny his offer either, "You have my deal Granger, I will clear off all of your debts. I won't touch your property but deliver your daughter here by this Saturday," he stern voice commanding him. He then conjured a piece of parchment and thrust it towards Granger whom merrily accepted and signed it without reading its contents first.

When handing the signed parchment back, Granger grabbed and tried to kiss his hand with exhilaration but he pulled out his hand hurriedly and hissed, "Enough! Get out of my sight this instance Granger before I change my mind!"

Panicked that Snape would cancel the deal, Granger run out with stricken face, "Thank, thank you my lord, you wouldn't be disappointed, my lord," Granger mumbling to the air as his shadow disappeared out of the room.

" _Hermione,"_ he tasted her name on his lips for the first time. _What a fitting name: heroine from a tragic story._

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Shit, he messed this up. His anger had scared her. His plan to seduce her deliberately and make her yearn his touch had ruined.

"Fuck," he threw his glass against the floor as he felt his ire rising again, a loud clatter could be heard as he watching it shattered into countless pieces as soon as it hit the hard surface, smearing the tiles with its bloody liquor. He massaged his temples to soothe his headache that he felt sometimes when he was angry.

His temper once again had proved itself to be his arch nemesis. No wonder many people hated him, he even felt that self-abhorrence to his own person. If he could, he would cast a killing curse to murder his very temper.

He had lost a woman he loved once because of his atrocious temper and now he was about to lose another for the very same reason. Sure, he realized that he didn't love this one, the little siren, as his heart still being held captive by the red fiery goddess from his past. That goddess was like a little candle that brought a tiny glow of light to guide him out of his darken old days. He knew that she would be the only love in his desolate life even though she had abandoned him long time ago. Leaving him alone with the worst heartache he'd ever felt. Leaving him trapped and wondered alone in his dark world as she brought his little light away with her when she was gone.

What about the little siren then? Love was out of question. He didn't believe in love anymore, love was overrated. There was no such things such as selfless acts to put someone else's happiness above self-happiness. People wanted something when they'd done favors towards the others. That way it would be beneficial for both parties. That's how everything worked with people around him.

Again, what about the little siren? He'd never felt anything like this before. He felt a strong carnal desire towards the girl. Sure, he was lusting others women too, but never this intense. With other women, it usually only for one night stand or just some casual sex with some of them whenever they met but no string attached. He'd never felt any desire to pursue and continue the affaire d'amour with any of them. But it was different with her, he wanted to keep her all for himself, not just for once or for some eventual shags. He also felt a strong sense of unduly protectiveness toward the girl.

He had the girl but for how long? No, it was no good to thinking about the future. He only needed to think about this time, he needed to savour this very moment while he still had her under his grasp.

He sat down on the armchair, watching the fire dancing on the hearth for couple more minutes, before alcohol in his system mixed with sound of violent storm outside lulling him into his sleep.

He felt a little bit disoriented when he woke up. Sleeping on uncomfortable armchair made his muscles cramped. When he fully awoke, he casted _tempus_ charm to check on the time. Shit, he had already left her for four hours. He needed to check her condition.

He walked to her room hurriedly. His footsteps reverberated on the wall, making loud noises on the dark deserted corridor he passed. He was agitated when he entered the room and found her on the verge of pass out. He run with his long strides to catch her before she felt. Her body went limp against his when he snatched her. He freed her wrists from the hanging cuffs then carried her to the bed. He then laid her on her belly, minding her still sore bottoms.

Her supple derrieres bore many dark red marks resembling his handprints. Fifty swats was probably way too much for a nouveau like her. All fault was on him, he ought to know better than to lay a hand on her when he was angry. _See, you aren't better than the rotting meat you called father, aye lad?_ Not again, the disturbing voice he hated to recall. He had to make amend with the girl. But he had to mend her bottoms first, if he delayed further the bruises would soon become bluish.

He conjured a healing ointment from his supply. He dabbed some cream to his fingers then applied it to her sore bottoms. He massaged her abused skin a little while applying the ointment so that the healing properties would be absorbed faster. After a few minutes, the bruises started to fade. When all the red marks were vanished, he turned her over to her back.

Shit, guilt was eating him when he saw her face. She looked so pale, beads of sweat also formed on her forehead. When he put his hand on her temples, he could feel her body growing hot. He conjured another vial from his supply to reduce her fever. He uncorked the vial then raised her head a little and made her swallow the cherry hue potion to lessen her fever. He also healed the bruises on her wrists then applied relaxant muscles ointment on her legs and arms so she wouldn't feel any pain or cramp when she woke up. He covered her body with soft comforter to keep her body warm.

Giving one last glance to the girl, he stood and left her alone for the night. _Bloody hell._ He really needed a good drink. Again.

She woke up when a few rays of sunshine glimmering from the gap of the draperies. She felt a bit lightheaded so she started to massage her temples. Still disoriented, she panicked when she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. Her comforter was mauve not white, her mattress wasn't this big and this soft, and her windows surely weren't that enormous. _'Wrong, this is wrong. Ugh, where am I? Did I drink some wine yesterday?_ _Oh_ _God, my head_ _'_ she tried to remember what happened to her.

After her foggy mind was clear, events the day before hitting her hard as she tried to sit and found herself naked under the comforter. She remembered her father, her mother, her sister, her deal, and her being trapped with that dark brooding man. She tried to feel the soreness on her bottoms and the aching muscles on her legs or arms but she couldn't feel any pain. There was also no bruises left on her arms. When she was on the brink of unconsciousness, she felt strong calloused hands touching her body. She thought that was just a dream she had in her buoyant mind. But maybe that wasn't just a fragment of her imagination.

She didn't know what time was that. But judging by the colours of the narrow beam of sunlight passing through the windows, she could surmise that it wasn't even past six in the morning. It was still early but she couldn't bear the thought of the little elf forcing to help her bathing again if she did it later. So, Hermione pushed herself out of the bed and walked hurriedly to the bathroom. She was in no mood for a long soaking bath since it would make her mind wandering around lengthy, so a quick shower was preferred. She tried to relax her body under the hot showering water but it was for naught.

So many thoughts kept jumbling up on her mind. How should she behave when she meet him? What should she do when he ordering her around? Should she just comply like a good little girl or should she resist it? No, frontally resisting wasn't the answer, it would do no good, and she'd already proved that. Beg, maybe she should beg him to give her a little leeway. But her pride wouldn't let her do much pleading. Merlin, she pulled her hair too hard when she was shampooing. If this kind of thought kept occupying her mind regularly, she was sure she would have a bald patch on her scalp by the end of the week. After quickly finishing her shower, she dried herself with fluffy towel and brushed her teeth on the sink before she left the bathroom clad only in tiny towel as she couldn't find any bathrobe.

She was just about to open a drawer, trying to find something to wear when she heard a startling bang as the bedroom door was opened. There he was, standing intimidatingly before the door while bringing something that looked like a food tray. Oh Merlin, why did he always come after she took a bath?

She had shocked expression written all over her face. Overwhelming by fear, her body couldn't be moved, "I am so sorry, sir. I wasn't trying to steal anything from the drawer. I just wanted to find something to wear, sir. I don't know where the elves put my clothes so I check on the drawer. Please don't be mad at me, sir," she said to the floor. Good, the morning was still early and she'd already begged.

He didn't give her any response as he closed the door and walked toward the armchairs. He put the tray on the tiny table then sat down. "Come here, girl," he indicated her to join him, sitting before the fireplace,

"Um b–but, I still haven't found anything appropriate to wear, sir," she tried to refuse his order politely, hoping that he would let her dress before joining him.

But he didn't sway, he roared the fire in the fireplace then said, "Just come and sit here, girl. The hearth will keep you warm. Now, walk here or I shall bring you over here myself. Or is that what you are hoping for? Wishing me to carry you, girl?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Needed no more reprimanding from him lest he would do his threat, she walked hurriedly and sat down across him. She kept her eyes on the floor to keep her nervousness at bay.

"Is there something on the floor that piquing your interest so much? Your eyes seems glue to it. Look at me, girl," he asked her with rather toned down voice.

She raised her face a little and stared at him nervously. She kept her hands busy by playing with her towel so that he couldn't see her fingers trembling visibly.

"I am sorry that I was inattentive to your welfare yesterday. I wasn't feeding you properly so that you passed out last night," he said earnestly.

Hearing him apologized was sure shocking her. She was sure the man didn't have that word on his vocabularies. He seemed like those prideful men who would rather choke swallowing poison than admitting their fault. Besides, it wasn't actually his fault. She was served with so many tempting foods when she came to the manor but her stomach wouldn't let her touch it. Her mouth just gaping as she failed to deliver any response to his atone.

"Now eat this," he pointed at the tray on the small table between them. The tray contained a lot of food that she was sure she couldn't stomach it all. Four slices of battered bread, fresh fruits, sausages, bacons, scramble eggs, and fresh orange juice. Darn, he was really over do his apologize.

He gave her narrowing eyes when she just picking up her food without her actually trying to eat it. His reprimanding look was enough to enforce her to eat. She tried her best to chew and swallow small pieces of bread, a small portion of the scramble eggs and sausage, then a couple of fresh strawberries. After she'd done her eating, she gulped down all of her orange juice. From her point of view, he looked quite satisfied with her effort to eat as he didn't give her any protest. But the truth he was seething inside, he needed to put some potions on her next meals to increase her appetite.

After she had done her eating or had done her pretension to eat, he stood up and offered his right hand to help her up. Hesitantly, she took his hand as he led her to the mattress. She wanted to flee but his grasp on her hand was too strong. He only loosed his grasp on her when they finally stood before the bed.

"Lay on the bed, girl," he gave her another reprimanding look when she was about to retort, "Do as I said or I shall force you myself."

Obediently, she climbed on to the bed and laid still on her back. Her heart was pounding heavily against her ribs. Her hands grabbed the sheet underneath her tightly as she felt the bed creaking a little when he laid beside her on the bed. She stiffened as she felt his fingers touch her hair softly then bring it to his prominent nose, "Your hair smells divine, don't you know it, girl?" Without waiting for her to respond, he loosed her hair and traced the contour of her face. Submitting to her fate, she closed her eyes when she felt his fingers caressing her brow, down to her eyelids and her cheeks, then her button nose.

"Open your mouth, girl," he commanded her after a few moment.

Her mind told her to refuse his order but her body was shaking a little when she recalled his punishment the night before. So, she complied his order, parting her red luscious lips as he traced her lips with his thumb. Sweet Circe, her lips felt so soft and warm against his callused finger. Couldn't avoid the temptation, he then put his thumb onto her hot cavern and ordered her to lick it. He let out loud growl when she sucked his thumb onto her hot little mouth then licked his thumb.

Merlin's pants, his shaft became so hard and uncomfortable inside his pants. His thumb felt so good and warm inside cavern and he couldn't wait to put his shaft onto it. Later, he would do it later. He needed to do some other things first.

He pulled his thumb out of her mouth then replaced it with his lips. He planted open-mouthed kiss to her lips. "Open you sweet mouth again for me, my little siren, and don't you dare to bite me or you will be punished more severely than yesterday," he added to frighten her off. Obediently, she opened her mouth as he nibbled and sucked her lower lip then he slid his tongue onto her hot cavern. His tongue teased hers and explored every crevice of on her mouth. She tried to keep her body passive and avoid to respond to his ministrations, like she did yesterday, but she felt that clenching feeling on her lower stomach again as his kiss became unbearably hotter. She let out a soft whimper when he retreated his tongue and ended their kiss with a bite on her lower lip.

He smirked when he saw her swollen red lips. His fingers brushed those lips then tracing her neck slowly. His fingers kept moving downward, stroking on her soft skin until his tracing fingers was blocked by her towel. Her hand clenched her towel tightly to keep it intact and to make sure it still covering her body from his burning eyes. With one hand, he took her hand away from her towel. She resisted a bit but finally she gave up. With his skilful fingers, he opened her towel to expose her unmarred white skin.

Embarrassed at her open nakedness, she tried to close her eyes but he made a gesture for her to keep her eyes open. His eyes glued at her breasts. Her nipples were erecting proudly against the cold morning breeze like sweet little cherries begging him to have a taste. Couldn't resist the tantalizing view, he licked and lapped one of her nub, tasting it against his tongue, then engulfed it to his mouth. While his thumb and his forefinger played with the other nub. Sweet Circe, he wanted nothing other than buried his face onto the valley of her breasts, resting and burying himself with her sweet scents. Shocking and tingling sensations washed over her body as he kept playing with her mounds and she had to bite her lip to muffle the moans she was about to let out.

After a while, his right hand travelled further downward, trying to pry her legs but she wouldn't let him. Releasing his fingers and his mouth from her nipples, he sat and tried to pry her legs again. Even with his glare pointed at her, she wouldn't comply and kept her legs shut to conceal her nether lips from his preying eyes. Her body became rigid at this intrusion. "No– no, please, no, sir," she gave him frightened pleas as this was going too far and too shameful for her.

He had to make her body less stiff so he could explore her body further, "Relax, girl." He caressed her stomach slowly with the tip of his fingers, up and down. Then his fingers travelled lazily down to her leg. Ever so slowly to make her rigid body relaxed. Gradually, her body softened under his caressing hand. Her body became a little stiff again when his fingers touched her soft brown curl, but with his gentle hand he kept stroking her curl lightly until her body relaxed again.

"That's good, my little siren. Relax and open your legs for me. Remember, girl, I won't do anything that can cause you any harm," he said to her with his gentle baritone voice, hoping its tenderness would make her surrender to his touch.

Hearing his soft calming voice, she let his hands pry her legs slowly. His pupils dilated as he was greeted by her glistening pink nether lips with its little nub hidden behind her curl when he succeeded to open her legs. No, he wanted her to hide nothing from his eyes. This curl had to be gone. So, he bent his body a bit and took the things he left on the table beside the bed the night before; things that turned out to be a razor and a bottle of shaving gel. The gel was his own creation, it would make the skin cool off and prevent any irritation after shaving. Another benefit of the shaving gel was that it would repress the hair growth so it would take quite some time for her to shave it again.

Horror written all over her face, her eyes grew wide when she saw the things that he picked up. She was scared thinking about what he would do to her with those things. With stricken face, she tried to sit up and stay away from him but his hand grabbed her left ankle already, preventing her from to flee, "S—Sir?" she stammered.

"No, girl, don't you dare to flee. You understand the consequences if you try to resist me, right girl? The sooner you comply the less painful it will be. Now, get back here and open your legs!" he ordered her.

She was truly afraid of him when he used that tone, afraid of what he could do if she didn't comply his order. Obediently, she laid back on and pried her legs a little.

"Open up more and bend your legs, girl," he said next as he pried her legs further and settled himself between her bending legs.

She put her hands to cover her eyes and her mouth, preventing him to see the tears that streaming down her face and to muffle her own sobs. She was so mortified to have him staring at her private part. Her mother always told her that she shouldn't touch it except when she had to clean it or wash it. Nobody, particularly no man who wasn't her husband had the privilege to see and touch it. So, she usually wasn't paying much attention about how she looked down there. Thinking that marriage was still far away in her future so no man would see it for the time being, she put her mind at ease so rarely she shaved her pubic hair bare. But then, a man who wasn't her husband, staring at her nether lips deviously and was about to touch it improperly.

What if she was ugly down there? Or smell really bad? She washed it clean already but what if he still repulsed by it? Bloody no, why she even minded his opinion about her in the first place anyway? Her train of long thoughts halted when she felt him tugging her pubic hair gently then something cold applied on her skin.

After he had done applying the shaving gel on her, his fingers teased her a little by sensuously touched her outer lips, rubbing her slit up and down torturously. No, there was something wrong with her body, she felt something wet dripping from her that wasn't the gel when he touched her there.

"Be still, girl, we do not want a scratch on your beautiful quim, do we?" He stopped teasing her, he needed to focus his mind to do the work first then he could play with her later. After checking that the gel was spread thoroughly on her skin, he started shaving all of her pubic hair until her cunt was bare before his eyes. He then wandlessly vanished the scraps of the hair with a swished of his hand then conjured a hot towel to clean her quim from the remaining gel.

"Beautiful," he was murmuring to himself as he bent and put his face just inches above her sweet scented quim. She could feel hot air hit her nether lips as he blew his breath from his mouth. She whimpered when a finger touched her slit. She felt herself growing wet again down there as he continued his caressing. She yelped a bit when he parted her outer folds with his thumb and his index finger. The sight of her glistening pink quim before his eyes almost made him cum on his pants.

He touched her inner folds with his other hand. He run his middle finger on her labia upward and downward, upward and downward, again and again until her juices kept coming out from her little virginal hole.

The sensations she feel was too much for her to take. She had to bite her hand to subdue her moans. She felt herself clenching as he continued to touch her. _Oh God, no,_ she was leaking, something wet kept coming from her down there and she was sure that the towel underneath her was drenched from her liquid. She should be mad at him, she should kick him to stop him from touching her like that. But that thought disappeared from her mind when he touched her little button.

A loud moan escaped her lips when his fingers played with her little nub. He touched and nudged it gently at first then he tugged until it was hardening. Soon, his mouth joined his fingers to devour it, he enclosed her little button then lapped it. The rather harsh texture of his tongue against her button made her feel something building up inside her but she didn't know what that was. As soon as that feeling almost reached its peak, he retreated his tongue and started lapping her inner labia instead then after sometime his mouth would be back to tease her nub again.

He teased her relentlessly, when she almost had her orgasm he would avoid to give her the pleasure. She didn't know what happened with her body but she felt itchy inside and only him who could scratch that itch away. Every time the building tension inside her almost burst up, he would always deny her. After a few minutes, he relented his tease and readied to give her an orgasm. His tongue on her was alternating between lapping and licking. Then she lost it when he started to suck her nub hard and bite it gently. Something inside her was clenching hard and a sudden gush of pleasures washed over her.

A flood of her juices was flowing out, pouring out to his face. He'd never felt this kind of urge before, he'd never had the inclination to taste his partner's essence before. But her essence was different, it was like a quintessence elixir no one ever tasted before. It was so pure yet so tasty. Its tangy taste was incensed with her addicting natural musk.

He kept lapping on it like a thirsty man drinking from an oasis to quench his thirst.

Before she had the chance to make her breath steady, he already put one callused finger inside her tight channel. She whimpered at his sudden intrusion. Fortunately, her overflowing juices made his middle finger could slide in and out easily. He put another finger when she was getting used to his finger. He pumped his fingers in and out her channel leisurely. His thrust was a careful one, avoiding to touch her hymen. He savoured the feeling of her hot channel on him, sucking and clutching his finger tightly. He caressed every surface to find out where she like the most. She would gasp and moan when he touched her pleasuring spot. When he felt her orgasm was near, he hovered his body above her and kissed her lips. He kept kissing her lips roughly while his fingers increased his thrusting pace and rubbed against her favourite spot. Her breath quickened and she clutched his shirt tightly when her second orgasm came. Her loud moan was muffled by his kiss.

He drew his fingers out of her opening then shoved it above her face. His hand was wet and glistened with her juices. She could smell her musky odour coming from her essence that coating his fingers.

"Clean my fingers, my little siren," he didn't wait for her to answer as he already had his middle and index fingers thrusted onto her mouth when she opened her mouth to respond his command.

Not wanting to make him angry, she licked and sucked his fingers to clean her remaining essence. She initially thought that she would be repulsed by the taste of her own essence but turned out that the taste wasn't so bad. It tasted tangy and a bit salty coated with pungent odour.

Satisfied, he slid his fingers out of her mouth with a soft pop then he stroke her cheek gently, "Good, if you keep pleasing me, I can be quite magnanimous to you. I will give you many delectable rewards that surely will please you," he sealed his cajolery with an appreciative kiss on her hand.

With that one last kiss, he stood up and said, "I have an errand to do so I have to leave the manor for an indefinite time. Call Nilly if you need anything. You can explore the manor if you want, Nilly will show you around." With that, he walked away and left her alone with so many feeling mixed inside her mind.

She pulled the quilt hurriedly to cover her body when she heard his footsteps away. Couldn't contain her emotions anymore, she cried and wept. She sobbed hard and let her emotions away with the tears that coming out of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ashamed. Merlin, she was so ashamed that she wished the earth would swallow her and never to let her out. She felt so mortified about how her body reacted to his ministrations. Her common sense kept telling her to be disgusted by his touch but her body seemed to have another opinion.

How could her body react that way? Being touched by someone she barely knew. Did that make her a fallen woman?

In their society, many women around her age were factually uninformed and emotionally frigid about sexual matters. Simply, sex wasn't something that discussed openly. All discussions related to sexual encounter were met with ignorance.

Also there were more women than men at that time. So, that demographic imbalance made women expected to have sex with only one man, _their husband_. However, it was acceptable for men to have multiple partners in their life. Husbands could participate in lengthy affairs with the redundant unmarried women while married women stayed faithful with their husbands on the grounds that divorce was not an option. Oh how she hated women's subjugation to this double-standard.

Again, so how did this make her? Sold her body to a stranger. Would people label her as a harlot; a fallen woman who strayed from moral expectations?

No one would want her if she ever came out of this situation; no one wanted a sullied woman. _No one_. She would die as a spinster for sure.

Oh God, this kind of mixed turmoil emotions were all new to her; it made her stomach queasy.

A single tear slid down from cinnamon eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down her slightly freckled cheek. She did try to not make a sound; afraid that he would listen to her noisy sobs. But as she slowly released the stirring and raging feelings out of her tightening chest, her crying became uncontrollable. So, she had to bury her face on the pillow to muffle her wrenching wail.

She didn't know how long she'd cried as tears kept streaming down her face, leaving wet trail on her pale cheeks. When she tried to open and blink her bloodshot eyes, her thick lashes already stucked together in clumps.

God, she was such a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. Clear watery snot streaked from her nostrils onto her quivering lips. Her already unmanageable hair became even frizzier; like a big messy bird's nest tried to swallow her whole face. Her mother would likely yell at her if she saw her like that; yelling about how very unlady like her state was.

 _No... No..._ She had to contain herself. She had to be strong. She had to bear it; it was for her family after all.

Right, her Nanna always told her that nothing's permanent. Difficult times would pass by eventually, even happy moments were short lived. The world was in an ever-changing loop. Facing problems and heartaches were an inevitable part of life. So, yes no matter how hard and disastrous her times were then, it would pass and better times would come. It was all part of learning experiences, if she could get through this hard time she would be stronger in the end. She just had to pray that she could get through without too much scars marring her soul.

But still, she felt so dirty. She felt so sticky down there and the tangy flavour of her own essence still lingered on her mouth. Added with the mess on her face, she felt the urge to cleanse her body. So, hurriedly she went to the bathroom and cleaned up. She rubbed her body with unnecessary excessive strength until her skin became red. With her sponge, she also cleaned her now bare lady bits. How could he put his mouth down there was beyond her comprehension. For all she knew, the act of sexual copulation was done by bumping at each other _down there_ in the middle of the night under the cover of thick quilt; she never thought it would involve so many part of their body altogether. _Stop, Hermione_. The more she thought about him, the harder she rubbed her skin. She wanted to erase the memories of his hands and his lips from her body as those memories did something strange to her and kept making her stomach clenched.

After showering for the second time that morning, she hastily looked for her clothes on the wardrobe. Something was strange when she opened the drawers. Weird, her clothes seemed to multiply itself. No, there were so many clothes that weren't hers. Paying no further attention to those beautiful dresses, she picked up her own simple ivory dress. _Thank God_ , she felt so grateful _he_ wouldn't visit her again that day.

Bored. After spending couple of hours reading a book she brought from her home, she was bored out of her skull. She'd already read the damned book too many times she could regurgitate the contents word by word. She needed something to shift her mind lest she would be thinking about him again.

He told her that she could get out of her room. After so many hours feeling trapped and suffocated in the room, a bit fresh air would do to clear her troubling mind.

So, calling Nilly she was. With overmuch enthusiasm, Nilly happily showed her around the manor. Judging from the construction, the manor probably built around the Tudor era.

Nilly told her that The Prince Manor had west wing and east wing area. The west wing mainly used by the family, it had four stories - the basement level containing the kitchens and the cellars; the ground floor containing dining parlour, drawing room, and hall; upper floor held the library, the lord's solar, and private quarters for the family; next floor were used for bed chambers. While the east wing used for reception rooms - banqueting and entertaining rooms, guest rooms, and the basement level used for house elves sleeping quarters.

After roaming around for quite some time, they arrived in front of big double mahogany doors. When Nilly opened the doors, _God_ , she was greeted by honeycomb of tier upon tier high shelves and books stacks.

She was awestruck by the sight in front of her. The Prince library was probably the vastest personal library she had ever seen, like labyrinthine formed by shelves over shelves. It was a two-floor stories in height with metal balcony running around at the first floor. Spiral stairs ascended from the wooden tiles on the ground level she was on towards the floor above.

"Nilly, does the lord allow me to enter this room and read these books?" she asked the house elf while curiously touching a few books in the stack. Bloody hell, so many books piqued her curiosity—century old books, rare books, first edition books, all leather bound covered.

"Yes, miss! Master never let anyone enter the library but Master said miss likes books very much. So, Master told Nilly to bring miss to the library. Miss can read all the books but Master said that miss must not read the evil books on the last shelves or Master will be very mad," with twitching ears that showed her enthusiasm, Nilly answered.

"Miss can read the books by the fireplace miss, if miss needs anything miss must call Nilly. Nilly will bring Miss Hermione her lunch later on, miss," with that Nilly poofed into thin air.

After Nilly was gone, Hermione took a stack of books to the settee in front of the fire. After making herself comfortable, a train of thought invaded her mind: how did he know that she loved to read? Not many women loved to read—especially academic related, they had other more feminine hobbies, like embroidering, singing, playing piano or any other instruments. Books also considered expensive by some because of the printing taxes. So, only middle and upper-class families and scholarly people who usually collected them in large stack. Her family had quite lot of books in their library, sure not this much many, as her late great-grandfather was an erudite; at that time, landed gentry like her family was considered as an upper class family so books could easily be collected. But a prolonged agricultural depression in Britain after industrial revolution combined with his father's inability to manage finances properly added with his gambling addiction made her family sink under the pilling debts. That made her parents rarely buy new books for her, often they bought her much cheaper second-hand books. But she still felt grateful.

Her line of thought was drawn back to him; had they ever met before? She tried to remember if she indeed had ever met him as he did seem to know her. With his prominent features, she surely would remember if they'd ever met, but she simply couldn't.

Then, another thought bothering her: why would he let her come to his library if he never let anyone else in?

Did he do this to bribe her? Trying to make her compliant to him? How very perplexing, bribing her with books for God's sake. _Go on_ , he could try anything but she wouldn't be bent so easily.

But still, she wouldn't let this opportunity passed by. She could smell those century-old books and parchments in the air and taste it on her breath; she also could feel it fused on her fingertips when she touched it. All those feelings made her calm a bit. So, she'd decided that she didn't care about his hidden intentions for now. All she cared about was that she felt slightly better around it.

With so many books she'd never read, she buried her face on those books all day. She only stopped when Nilly brought her meals. Nilly would threaten to not leave her and vanish the books she was reading if she didn't eat all of her foods.

She knew, Nilly wouldn't dare to vanish the books but she didn't want to hear the house elf's scolding with her high-pitched voice for the rest of the day. So, she surrendered and ate all of her foods that had been prepared for her. Weird, the cuisines she ate taste delish. Maybe her appetite was back because she felt quite content that day.

She continued to read until it was dark outside. The sun was fast descending beyond the horizon and black clouds had piled around it, seeking to smother its orangish dying light. When the dusk was settled, she put the books back to the shelves. She didn't want to ignite his anger by simply making mess on his pristine library. After that, she went back to her room as she didn't want to wander around after the dark in some place she wasn't accustomed to.

That pattern continued for the next couple days, she would go to the library all day and returned to her room when the dusk came. She felt so grateful that there was no sign of his return. So, it was just her and the books, with Nilly annoyed her sometimes.

But her contentment was short live next night when she was staying longer than usual in the library. She was laying on the settee while intently reading _'Mastering Potions'_ —an advance manual book about potions brewing — that night. Potions was one of the subject that piqued her interest. She always wanted to be a healer as there was so rare to find a woman who works as one. And potions was one of the requirement subjects that must be mastered if someone wanted to be a healer.

It was already late that night when dark clouds strangled the soft illuminating moonlight far above and storm started to brew. Like lullaby, the sounds of raindrops splashing against the windows combined with thunders rumbling outside made her eyes weary. Soon, sleep took over her body without her realizing the sudden fire that lit the hearth ablaze.

* * *

Lucius, the shithead could be damned. _Fuck_. Their relatively easy mission became such a mess just because of him. One-day mission stretched out into three-day mission, just because he couldn't control his wandering eyes they had to retrace the artefact all over again. Why had he agreed to help the bastard in the first place anyway?

He would rather spent his free time playing with his little siren. _Shit_ , Lucius owed him big times for this.

With his tired body, he went into the fireplace and threw the glittery silvery powder, heading towards his home. _Finally, soaking hot bath and bed_. No more sleeping on the hard mattress he had to transfigure from his own cloak.

But all his tiredness seemed to melt away when he stepped out of the fireplace. As he was greeted by beautiful sight in front of him.

There she was, laying serenely on the settee with an open book moving up and down to the rhythm of her breaths.

Crap, he felt like an old creep for leering an underage girl. This wasn't like him; pinning for someone younger, way younger as she was half his age. If he was still pertaining even a little morality, guilt and shame should have dictating his conscience to let the piteous little girl go. But, no. He wouldn't let his little minx go. Maybe his already blackened heart had already spreading its murkiness to clouding his common sense.

He would do anything to make her bending into his will. Yes, sure, he would teach her the art of sensual pleasures. He wouldn't use force to pop her cherry. Slowly, he would marking her and making her craving his touch so that she would surrender to be bound to him willingly.

 _Mine._

Like a magnetic pulls that drew his body closer, slowly he walked toward her tranquil body. His faint footsteps were muffled by the raging storm outside.

He lit the fire up on the hearth to warm the room as the temperature was dropping slightly. Wrapped in her white dress, the smolding fire that illuminating her figure made her look more angelic.

 _Ripe, ready to be plucked._

Good, her body looked fuller. The potions that he asked to put on her meals seemed to bring back her appetite.

Couldn't stand the temptation any longer, he caressed her skin. So smooth, he couldn't wait to taste her again. Her sweet nectar. Shit, his pants was tightened.

She was stirring up on her sleep when she felt cold and callused fingers touching her cheek. Then, when the caressing continued, she slowly opened her heavy lid eyes. Her heart was pacing against her ribs when a man in black ensembles came into view. The man she tried so hard to push out of her mind for few days.

Panicky, she stood and tried to organize so many disorder books on the table with her shaking hands. God, how could she be so stupid and slept here.

"I am so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to make a mess on your library. I will put these books back in the shelves right away, sir." God, she didn't want to rise his wrath up.

"No, just stop what you're doing and sit," he said to her then sit on the settee previously occupied by her.

She didn't want to antagonize him, so she obeyed him and sat on the armchair, avoiding to sit on the settee beside him. She kept her head low, trying to avoid his gaze and focusing her eyes on the book in her lap. But Merlin, she could feel his obsidian eyes watching her intensely.

His gaze was like blazing through her skin. Then, _no_ , that unsettling and tingling sensations on the pit of her stomach were back again.

No, no, it was no good. Her heartbeats were drumming hard inside her chest. _Take a deep breath Hermione. Calm yourself. Don't let panicky take over your clear mind._

Merlin, it was so wrong in so many ways that he found her quite captivating when she was agitated. But after not seeing her for days, the tint of pinkness adoring her cheeks made her even more endearing.

"Why are you sitting so far away, girl? Come here, I won't bite you," he said in his silky voice while his hand was patting on the settee beside him.

Drawn by his velvety voice, obediently, she moved and sat at the end of the settee trying to make as much space away from him.

"Hmm, nice book you have over there. Now, tell me girl, are you interested in the art of potions making?"

Startled with his sudden question, she answered him stammeringly, "Erm, yes, sir. The delicacy of the potions making is quite captivating."

"How good you're with your wand?" he added.

"I, I can do some basic spells, sir. The ones without too complicated hand waving." She hoped that the trembling on her voice wasn't too obvious when she answered him.

"Who teaches you magic?"

"Eh? Aside from school, I learn by myself, sir." _What is it?_ Barraging her with those questions.

"Hmm, the rubbish stuffs they taught in that clutter. Good thing that you seem eager to learn more about magic. Listen carefully and do not try to interrupt me, girl. I would like to make an offer for you." He made hand gestures for her to look at him.

She put her book down and tried to look at him, looking at his fascinating buttons to tell the truth —so many buttons on a row— avoiding to look into his eyes.

"Before you stubbornly refuse my offer," he started, "put this in mind girl, it's alright to be an opportunist and gain advantages from the situation you're in."

 _What?_

"I offer to be your mentor," he finally added.

Did she hear him wrong?

"W—What? My mentor, sir?" Good God, she seemed to be a stuttering idiot around him.

"Yes, considering this as a perk you can gain from our situation. I'd like to make you as my potions apprentice. I feel that you have strong magical power. I will train you. It will be a waste to see a talent like you being unthriven. I can give you the privilege that only a few women could attain," he spun his web of ruse irrefutably.

She didn't make any responses as the whole conversations seemed surreal to her ears.

"Do not consider this offer lightly, girl, as I never took an apprentice before. That way you can also tell the others that you merely staying here as my pupil, without them knowing _the other things_ you do," he emphasized his last words with a mischievous smirk on his thin lips.

"As my apprentice you can assist me to brew some potions. I will give you decent money if you are willing. Not only I will teach you about potions making, I will also teach you other than that. You're a witch, so I will train you to be a proper one."

"Why are you offering me this? Why are you willing to train me, sir?" she replied after finally finding her voice. She very much doubted his intention as it was all very suspicious.

 _Why indeed?_

"Like I said before, it will be a waste to see a potential like you being unrefined. Being born as a male doesn't guarantee that someone would be better off than the other gender. I have seen enough dunderheads to prove that. Feeling so superior, too stuck up on their asses. Almost everything based on the prejudice against the biased gender. It will be nice to see that someday some ladies dare to kick the stuck up old men on the city council, on their arses. Changes in our society will be acceptable.

"But, it is not only because of that for sure," he added with another smirk, "I am not a social worker, so I won't do anything for free. Let's consider this as a 'take and give' situation. I offer you something and you give me something in return. What do you think about this offer, girl?" He started to touch her cheek then slowly caressing her neck, making goose bumps rose all over her body.

"What do you mean, sir?" she knew his offer would contain _hidden intention_ that surely was up for no good.

What's more that he needed from her? He already had her under his thumb.

He made a deep laugh that resemble a growl before answering her question, "You need to give me your compliance, girl." He kept caressing her skin until his hand going south and started to cup her breast.

Startled, she tried to push his hand away from her with all her might. But he resistantly cupped her ample breast then pinched her nipple lightly. She couldn't contain her moan when he did that, her body became limp as she felt electric pulse went straight from her nipple to her loins.

"That's exactly what I mean, my sweet girl. Surrender yourself to me, succumb yourself to the feeling. When I order you to do something, do it without so much resistance. If you please me…" He bent then teased her neck with his soft kisses, "I will return the favor." He put an end to his bargain by biting the juncture of her neck and giving her nipple another pinch.

Echo from a loud moan coming from her dainty lips filled the silent room. _No, not again_ , she felt something wet coming out from her nether lips again, like that time when he touched her down there, making her unmentionables drenched.

"What is your answer, my sweet sweet little girl?" Nothing came out from her lips as the clenching feeling she felt on the lower part of her stomach intensifying when he licked her biting mark and stroke her nipple gently.

 _Answer?_ She couldn't deliver any respond as her brain froze for a moment.

He kept teasing her by tracing line with his tongue around her ear lobe, then he whispered into her ear, "Just obey me, give your sweet body to me. And be my willing partner," he continued his allurement.

 _Wait, what? Willing partner? No, no, no._ The haze that clouding her mind seemed to dissolve when she heard him. She hit and pushed him hard trying to escape from his honeyed trap.

She stood up shakily as he gave her a stern look showing his disapproval. _Crap, bad decision._ But she couldn't just surrender to his power easily, the last remnants of her dignity wouldn't allow it. Being obedient like docile little puppy? Be willing and obliging everything that he ask for submissively? Not a chance in hell, if she agreed to that, everything would be so real —she being a harlot.

But what will happen if she refuse it?

As if he could read her mind, he then said, "Yes, sure you can refuse my offer, girl. But then it will make it hard for both of us as I have an issue with disobedience. I may snap from time to time if you refuse to obey me, but still, I will never do anything that harming you. Contrary to popular belief, I don't find it arousing to inflicting pain to the other." Yes, he had seen enough pain to last in a lifetime.

"Still, the decision is in your hands. Now, it is already so late, go and think carefully. I will collect your answer in the morning." He waved his hand and dismissed her from the library.

Wasting no time, she run and rushed off from the room. Leaving him with his rage behind.

 _Yes, run, girl._ Keep running. Like everyone else in his life.

* * *

After she was out of his sight, he conjured up a decanter of whiskey. Hell, looks like it was another drink night for him.

After drinking a few glasses, his mind became buoyant then fragments of his dark old times flashed before his eyes. Again. Every time he hit his low, they always came back and haunted him.

His abusive father. His helpless mother. He himself hid and curled up under his crumpled and moldy bed. Then the memories shifted. Another malign abusers. Helpless victims. Again, he himself hid under his musty smelled coat.

His life was just a rueful flux, passing from one torturer to another.

Almost all of his life he spent under someone else's dominion. And the only times that he felt free to do whatever he yearn for was when he fooling around. His pent up anger was appeased by having some wild rampageous sex. It felt so good when he was finally in complete control over situation. That behavioral tendency had become a habit now, ingrained in him. That's why, he needed her to obey him.

Maybe his way had scared her away. But he had no idea what the right way was. He had never been with anyone this innocent before. Furthermore, all of his partners he ever had sex with before all were willing. Never once he forced reluctant woman before. All those loose wenches willingly came to him for his quite _blessed package_.

But still, no matter how, he had to have her. It had been so long since he felt such passion towards someone. The kind of passion that only lived on his memory, his worn out memory he sealed on the rickety box in the back of his mind. So long he almost forgot. The only vivid thing he remembered was the pain, like it was yesterday. Fresh cut wound that no Band-Aids could seal.

Yes, no one since _her_ could ignite the fire inside him. But now he found one. The one he wanted to mark as his own. He wouldn't let this one slip away from his hands again.

 _Run as far as you can, girl. But, I will catch you._

* * *

That night she was restless in her room, accompanied only by howling wind that attacking brittle twigs and raging raindrops that striking her window panes outside. The fire in the hearth had been long burned out and the cold was biting her skin, but she couldn't care less as she was drawn so deep in her thought.

Which one she had to choose? If she choose to say no, she would be less guilty or so she thought. She could always play a victim, she could say that everything he'd do to her was out of her consent. But what if he wants something and she refuses to do so? Judging by his temperament, he might snap and punish her. But he said he wouldn't do anything to harm her. Should she believe him?

Then what was it about his offering to be her mentor? Bribing her with his books was one thing but being her mentor? Making her his apprentice? Would he really do that? Her family never hired a private mentor for her or her sister because hiring one was very costly. Now, someone was offering her to be one, but the price was higher as he asked her body in return. Would the knowledge worth the shame?

And why on earth he needed her to give him her consent that bad?

 _Oh God, what should I do? Whatever it is that I choose, please forgive me for all my sins that I've done, the sins of my soul and the sins of my body. O Lord, Please forgive them all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The melodious harmony coming from a flock of Blackburnian Warbler, chirping happily in the midst of dense foliage outside woke her up the next morning. Having only a few hours of sleep couldn't diminish her fatigue. Sunny weather outside couldn't boost her mood either.

Bloody hell, she was still unsure of her choice. What if she just lock herself in her room and hide from him all day?

 _No, bad decision, Hermione._ He probably would blast the damn door and drag her out anyway.

To relieve the tension, hurriedly she went to the bathroom and took a long warm bath. She used a generous amount of vanilla scented soap as its perfume calmed and soothed her nerves.

She took a deep breath and kept muttering about how she would get grey hairs soon if she constantly being under distress like this.

After she dried her body and her hair, she sat in front of vanity mirror. Still wrapped in her silky bathrobe, she tried to lose the tangles in her unmanageable fizzy hair.

Not long after, she was surprised and dropped her comb when Nilly suddenly appeared in the room; she even shrieking a bit.

Causing the distress state of the young miss, Nilly felt terribly guilty then she started to hit her head with her fist, "Nilly is so sorry, miss. Bad Nilly, bad Nilly."

Nilly kept hitting his head until Hermione run to her and took her hands. "No, no, Nilly. It's okay. It's not your fault, I was just so caught up in my musing. No harm done Nilly. So, stop hitting yourself, okay?"

"T—Thank you, miss," Nilly finally said when she was done with her hitting.

"What's wrong Nilly? Is there anything I can help you with?" Hermione asked as she saw Nilly bringing something in her left hand.

"No, no, miss. Nilly is just delivering message from Master, miss. Master said that miss must join him for breakfast at 8 sharp in the dining parlor, miss. Master also asked miss to wear this dress, miss." Nilly gave her the dress then she excused herself out.

The pale gold dress she got from Nilly was beautiful, it felt so soft and silky against her skin. It seemed like a simple pretty tea dress with ribbons in the front, but the low cut in the chest was a bit too much for her usual taste. This wasn't like the kind of dress she used to wear. She didn't have the confident to put her not so pert breasts in a display, also, it was indecent. But the lord ordered her to use this, could she refuse? She had no other choice except to use the dress lest he would be angry with her. It was still so early in the morning for God's sake.

Then when she tried to unfold the dress, a note fell. Shock couldn't describe her feeling when she took and read that spidery scrawl note.

So many indecent words was about to slip her lips. _Damn you, y_ — _you_ _son of a biscuit!_

Her stomach clenched, cold sweat was wetting her hands. Then she began to biting her nails, an old habit she had long abandon. Bloody hell, she was in panic mode, again.

 _Oh, God. Please give me strength to get through this._

* * *

At five minutes to eight in the morning, she hurriedly run downstairs to the dining parlor. Damn, her dress wasn't comfortable to wear for running, as her breasts kept bouncing up and down. Her breasts hurt and she was out of her breath when she arrived in front of the dining parlor door. She tried to catch her breath and made her heartbeat steady.

 _Good, Hermione. Congratulations, looks like you are making the best decision ever._ She said sarcastically to herself.

Slowly she opened the door and greeted by the very person who made her an emotional mess for the last few days. There he was, sitting calmly while reading newspaper. He glanced at her when she entered the room and then he gave her a mischievous smirk.

"Close the door and come here," he said to her and asked her to stand in front of him.

 _Shit_ , _oh God forgive me for swearing so much lately_. She could feel her heartbeats roaring in her ears. Her stomach clenched and she was trembling when she walked towards him. She was clutching her dress so hard to hide her shaking hands.

"Oh my, why you look so terrified my little siren?" he caressed her smooth cheek as she stood nervously in front of him.

"Hmm, so, what's your answer, my sweet girl?" He kept petting her while asking.

Her tongue froze and she couldn't make any response to his question. Her blood boiled inside her veins, making her cheeks become rosy red.

"Tsk tsk, you are not going to answer my question, girl? Should I just check _it_ instead to confirm your answer?" He gave her a wicked smile when he said those words.

 _What?_ She felt like her heart drop into her stomach when she heard that. No, she would be dead in shame if he was going check _that_. How could he? How on earth could he ask her _that_? Asking her to come down sans her unmentionables, wearing the dress only if her answer to his offer was a ' _yes_ '.

She had already decided to accept his offer last night. Beside the knowledge, he said he would pay if she help him to brew his potions. If she could collect some money by herself, even though it sounded like wishful thinking, but _maybe_ , maybe someday she could collect enough money to free herself. _Yes, someday_. So, she made up her mind —willing to do whatever he asked her for. Still, she wasn't expecting his note this morning —ordering her to wear the dress with nothing beneath it. Could her pride get any lower than this?

 _Darn_ , it was too late to turning back now. She had to accept whatever consequences she deserved because of her decision.

Timidly, she started to speak to him, "Yes, sir. I accept the offer, sir." There, she finally said her answer to him.

So, that was the story of how Hermione Granger standing in front of her mentor only wearing the pale gold dress and nothing else. And that was also why her breasts hurt; it bouncing so much as it was unprotected under the thin fabric.

 _Good_ , he'd already known her answer the minute she stepped into the room. He could clearly see the pointy nipples that protruding under her thin dress. Oh how he loved that dress, it clung on her like her second skin. With the low décolletage, her ample breasts almost overflowed from that dress.

 _Shit_ , he was getting a hard on.

"I believe that's a good decision of you," he paused then gave her an attempt of innocence look, "but I shall probably checking _it_ by myself to prove whether you do as I said or not."

"What? Please, no, sir. I have really done what you'd asked for, sir," she gave him a plea.

"Tsk, tsk, if I recall correctly, I asked you to obey me and you accepted it. It wasn't even five minutes ago. But you're already rebelling right away," he paused, then continued talking to her in his more succulent voice, "Now, pulled your dress up, girl. Let me look at your sweet little pussy. Do as I say, girl. It will be easier for both of us that way." He ordered her then gave her a stern look that called for obedience.

Hesitatingly, with her trembling hands, she started to pull her dress up and showed him her bare quim. She closed her eyes to lessen her embarrassment.

She heard him growling then she was startled when suddenly he lifted her and put her bottom at the edge of the dining table.

There she was, sitting on the table in front of him with her bare quim next to his face.

Horror hit her. _No, no,_ she wasn't ready. Did he want to deflower her here, on the table? She might never imagine extravagant things when she would finally lose her virginity but this wasn't something that she wanted either. With her shaking hand she tried to cover her quim from his prying eyes but his hand prevented her to do so.

As if their minds were connected, he answered her mute question, "No, I won't pop you cherry. I only want to taste your sweet nectar again, girl. Rest assure, I won't go all the way until you're ready. So, be still and relax, girl. While, I enjoy this tasty meal." With that, he pried her legs apart then started to caress her inner thigh. He gave soft stroke then kissed and nibbled her thigh softly.

She was ashamed but her senses was overpowering her rational mind; she started to writhing and moaning when he explored her vulva, sliding his finger along her slit. Opening her pink flowers, then he began to make circular motions around her clitoris. Gradually, he licked the outer lips of her labia and the inner lips around the vagina. With his flatten up tongue, he then lapped her up from her perineum to her clitoris. Sweet Nimue, her sweet juice kept coming and he couldn't get enough of it. Moan after moan emitted from her lips, each became louder especially when he inserted his index finger into her vagina and rubbed her sensitive spot. She could feel something was building up inside her as he kept fingering her sweet spot and rolled his tongue around her button. Shortly after, when she was about to come, he sucked her clitoris hard then huge wave of pleasure hit her. Her loud moan reverberated in the room when she reached her peak. He kept lapping on her juices that coming from her virginal hole while she was laying limp on the table. After he was satisfied drinking her sweet nectar, he lifted her up from the table and put her to sit on his lap.

 _Good God_ , she ought to be ashamed and run away from him as fast as she could, instead she leaned limp against his body. She couldn't think, her mind was jumbled and her body became jelly.

 _Damn_ , he was so hard it hurts. But he would take care of it later. "Thanks for the meal, my sweet siren," he whispered to her hair, smelling her sweet scents, "Now, it's your turn to be fed properly." He then conjured up various meals on the table.

When she finally came down from her high and could think rather clearly, her face was so red with shame. She twitched in his lap and tried to escape, she kept fidgeting to free her body from his clutch. But, her movement was on a halt. Something hard was poking her bottom when she was wearily shifting against him. _Oh no_ , _what was that?_

 _Merlin's pants_ , he wouldn't last a day if this continued. So, he took a vial from his pocket then drank its content to deflate his aching member.

"Damn, be still or you will be punished, girl. Or is that what you want? Being bent over my lap and spanked like a little bad girl until you plump derrières become rosy red?" He whispered his last few words to her ear, making her body became stiff suddenly.

"Good, now it's time to feed you. Open your mouth, girl," he said to her as he was about to feed her with a fresh strawberry coated with honey.

 _What? Is he being serious?_ She never had anyone fed her since she was about three year-old. So, she tried to hold his hand and refused politely, "No, thank you, sir. I am quite capable of feeding myself."

"Sure, I know, you silly girl. But, I need to make sure you eat properly because today's lesson will be hard. So, your energy needs to be recharged fully," _yes, today's lessons are going to be hell_ , "Now, open your mouth and eat," he fed her again and she bit a little. "No, open your mouth wider, girl." Reluctantly, she opened her mouth wider and took the strawberry on one bite.

"Good, girl," he caressed her hair showing her his appraisal as she tried to eat everything that he gave until she was too full and couldn't eat anymore. She couldn't tell what she was eating before as her queasy feeling made everything she ate taste bland.

"Now lick my fingers clean and say thank you," he ordered her when she'd finished eating.

She really wanted to refuse and bite his fingers but she relented as she was afraid he would repay her shenanigan on their lesson that day. So, she licked the remnant of honey and crumbs that sticking on his fingers and then put his fingers into her mouth to clean it up throughoutly.

"Thank you for the meals, sir," she finally said with her barely heard voice.

 _Shit,_ he was getting hard on again. He couldn't wait to put not just his fingers into that hot sweet cavern. But first thing first. It was time for her first lesson then he could collect his payment later.

He made an evilly smirk as he led her to his private lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The soft glimmering light coming from the chandelier at the ceiling illuminated her lovely figure as she leaned her tired body over the marble bathtub.

She sighed, hoping that the hot water would cast her weariness away. She let out a contented moan after soaking up for couples of minutes. Once her body relaxed and she could thinking clearly, she recalled her day. _Bloody hell_ , he wasn't kidding when he said that their lesson would be hard. Every cell in her body was protested, physically exhausted by their previous activities.

Judging from his demeanor, she had suspected that he was an austere teacher. But man, she was underestimating him. He was the strictest teacher she had ever met. He was even worse than the snapper, Mrs. Perrington —the most forbidding teacher in her old school.

She was so perplexed, that man was truly an enigma. It was like he became another person when he was teaching her, still the same strict and menacing, but somehow different. But she couldn't put her finger on it. But he being ignorant was fine with her as she could somehow put this morning incident in the back of her mind. Look at the bright side, at least he really was a proficient mentor.

She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. _And this is only you first day, Hermione_. Yes, her first day but she'd already complained a lot.

But, thanks God, their session went relatively well, for her at least. She felt so grateful; when they were on their lessons, she felt like a person, not just his toy —an existence beyond mere a possession.

* * *

After they'd done with their breakfast that morning, he led her to his personal lab that could be accessed through his solar room. Like most manors in the western Scotland, the solar built facing the south to maximizing the advantage of daylight. The room was warm and comforting, decorated with tapestries hanging on the wall, probably to block the damp and the breezes outside. There were also couch by the hearth, bookshelves that lining up on the wall, and a worktable on the corner.

He kept walking towards one of the bookshelves. Then like the story on some mystery books she had ever read, the shelf moved when he pulled one black book from its row —revealing dark narrow passage. He made a small gesture for her to follow before darkness swallowing his lanky figure as he entered the pathway.

The passage was dark, she had to fumble to keep herself from falling as she stumbled a few times upon rough uneven floors. After they passed through the passage, the light was on as the torches were flickering on the walls, casting dreary light to its surrounding. Unlike the passage, this room had tile floors and smooth grey stone blocks. But still, the atmosphere on this room was different from the solar. It was very cold and dark as it had no windows in it. Its walls were lined with pickled animals and supply cupboard —her fine hair stood and her body shivered slightly as she observed various animal's part on display. There were also a blackboard hanging on the wall and water basin in the corner of the room. While in the center of the room, there were long table with several stools around it.

He told her to sit on one of the stool then took a book and gave it to her. _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger._

She, who still overwhelmed by shame after being splayed out on the dining table before, kept looking down on the book at her hands and grasped it hard; confused how to act around him after their encounter. Why didn't she have the control over her body? After what he had done to her earlier, her nether lips still wet and every time the friction of her dress brushed against her sensitive bare lips she would squirm uncomfortably. God, could she stand hours alone with him? She wasn't sure she could focus on their lesson.

She was so lost in her own mind until she heard his deep voice addressing her. "Miss Granger!" he snarled at her as he couldn't get her attention.

 _W_ — _what? Miss Granger?_

"Y—yes, sir?" She asked stammeringly.

"Listen to me carefully. Every time you enter this room, I need you to focus your mind on the tasks that I will give you. Forget everything that happened outside that closed door. Here, I am your master and you are my apprentice, hence act like one. Respect me and I will treat you right. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," he stopped for a second then added warningly, "But don't you ever take our session lightly as I won't tolerate any imbecilic mistakes while handling any the ingredients or while brewing the potions. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations. Do you understand Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she finally answered and nodded after gaping for a moment.

"Do you bring your wand Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she took out her wand from the pocket of her dress.

"Good, today you will learn how to brew sleeping draught."

That was how her day goes by. For the starter, he gave her the essential explanations about potions making: properties, ingredients, spell and hand-waving to handle potion-making. Then she began to read the manual for brewing the sleeping draught while he was giving further explanations that wasn't listed on the book. After understanding the concepts, she prepared the ingredients and started to brew as he watching her sternly across the table.

Even though she never brew any potions before but she was certain she could brew the sleeping draught quite successfully. Potion-making was a subtle but exact science so as long as she followed the precise instructions she was sure that she would brew just fine. But with his eyes scrutinizing her every moves, even the smallest task became harder. At some point, she was too nervous that she almost knocked down a whole batch of sprinkle of powdered asphodel petals onto the boiling cauldron. Luckily, with her quick reflex, she snatched it in time. But damn, he already gave her his scorching glare, "Miss Granger," he said her name between his gritting teeth, "try to be more careful, you do not want to put someone to eternal sleep when he drinks that, right?" he warned her. Yes, putting too much ingredients on the potions could causing that effect. So, after that incident, she worked more carefully, avoiding his wrath.

After two hours, the potion was brewed perfectly, for her as least, as the shade matched up with the description on the text book. Unsure, she gave him a quick glance and he nodded in return. Quickly, she waved her wand to put the transparent liquid into some vials.

After their potions lesson ended, her hell wasn't over just yet. After taking a quick break for lunch, they continued their session, much to her chagrin as all she wanted to do was run to her room and put some undergarments on. The cold drafty air in the room made her nipples erected and brushed uncomfortably against her dress.

Luckily for her, he moved their next session to the solar room. The blaze coming from the hearth radiated warmth through the entire room. "As you know Miss Granger, magic is our innate gifts hidden in our genes. It lays dormant until some point in our life, awakened naturally or triggered by something external. Once the seal is broken, our magical powers emerge and sometimes you can feel it as an electric vibration on your fingertips. Some of us who born with this psychic ability can use it as naturally as breathing but others have to put some effort to release it. That's why we, wizards and witches, need to use wand as our quasi-sentient magical instrument. Even though we can cast some spells without the aid of the wand, but by using one we can centralize our magic to maximizing the results." After a moment, he then added, "how old were you when you started feeling the surge of your magical power?"

"When I was about eight year-old, sir."

"What happened back then?"

Her body became instantly stiff as she reminiscing one memorable recollection from her childhood. She remembered that day very clearly as if it was just yesterday. She was an inquisitive little girl even back then: annoyed people around her with endless questions. That summer day when she was eight year-old, one of her older cousin, Becca—the one with the puffy freckled cheeks, mocked her. She didn't know why but it seemed that the pesky girl loved to taunt her with her nasty comments ever since they were kids: buckteeth, rat nest hair, dork, bookworm, late bloomer, flat chested—yes, she was before, until suddenly it grew bigger, maybe God was finally answered her prayers —, and many more snide remarks she didn't even care to remember.

She was a levelheaded girl, so she usually ignored that kind of comments. But that summer day, Hermione just snapped when the pesky girl saying that she wasn't a witch as she didn't have any magical powers like the others. Wizards and witches usually exhibited magical abilities by the age of seven and she'd already passed that age but she still didn't show any magical sign. She was feeling rather anxious that time, scared by the probability of being born as a squib —someone with wizarding parentage but couldn't do magic would be cast away from their society. When that tense added with that snide comments, she finally snapped. Hermione lashed out at her, saying that she would prove that she's indeed a witch. Taking an extreme action, she went into the woods behind her nanna's house. She kept walking deeper and deeper into the dense woods until she found a steely big old oak tree. Bare feet, she tried to climb it. With her frail hands, she reached the lowest branch with one hand and wrapped her other arm around the trunk. Slowly, she placed her feet on the sturdy gnarl and wrapped her thighs and calves around the trunk. The rough and dried bark scrapping her smooth skin but she kept climbing until she reached the highest branch. On that branch, shakily she tried to stand with her hand wrapped tightly around the trunk. If her magic wouldn't come off naturally, maybe a bit force would do. Yes, she would prove that she is a witch. She wouldn't fall, she would float! _Just watch it, you meanie pesky girl!_

Slowly, she removed her hand from the trunk, but before she could make herself steady, she lost her balance and fell. _Oh God_. Her dress was torn, her skin was bruised and injured when sharp branches tore her skin. She felt sharp pain when she hit a hard branch with the back of her head that almost made her losing her consciousness. She waited for the excruciating pain that was about to come when she hit the ground. She closed her eyes and submitted to her fate. Broken bones. Internal bleeding. _Yeah, what a foolish way to die Hermione._ But none of that single thing happened. She finally stopped falling when her body was inches away from the ground. Thanks to Merlin, she was floating. Her magic protected her. But before she could cheers in happiness, the excruciating pain in her head made lose her consciousness, making her surrounded by the darkness.

Yes, that stupid action of hers made her family looking for her all night before they finally found her battered body. At that time, the ones who gathered in her nanna's house were all female relatives, her father and other male relatives were watching stupid Quidditch World Cup abroad. There was no floo network on her nanna's house at that time. Witches like her family couldn't apparate and couldn't use broom also, so they sent an owl and waited for quite long time for a healer to come and mend her. While waiting, her family tended her, trying to treat her wounds as best as they could.

He didn't mean to pry but her vacant eyes made him curious to peeping a little into her mind. _Shit_ , after watching her bloodied and battered body, anger rose inside him. _No one hurt what's mine._ He would protect her _. Yeah, who are you trying to fool?_ He was the biggest threat to her, "Miss Granger?" He finally said when his anger soothed a little bit.

Again, he tried to call her, louder this time. Finally his deep voice made her awake from her reverie. "Eh, y—yes, sir? What did you say, sir?"

"Are you quite alright?"

Unconsciously she rubbed the back of her head, looking for the slightly jagged skin—the trace of her old scar. "Yes, I am fine, sir. It just, it was my first magic. It emerged when I was clumsily fell," she tried to make her voice sound cheerful but failed.

Shifting the topic, he finally said, "Good, now, we need to assess your magical power first. Remember Miss Granger, spells require three main factors to be properly accounted for in order to succeed: wand movement, incantation and intent. If one does not move their wand in the correct way, does not speak the incantation properly and cannot retain their desired outcome in their imagination during casting then the spell will fail or backfire," he added.

"Now, try cast something. Remember, you need to relax yourself to maintain and enhance your magical powers."

"Begin…"

* * *

For several hours he made her casting the spells she knew, he also taught her some spells she wasn't familiar with then he would evaluate, _no,_ more like criticize her. When their session had finally ended, the dusk had settled and she was weary to the bones. God, her body wasn't accustomed to this kind of exertion. Luckily, to end a tough day with hot bath always do the trick, she'd already felt slightly better. Closing her eyes and mumbling happily, she felt the rigid muscles relaxing under the hot bath.

She was so lost in her own mind, unaware when a tall figure stood in the doorway watching her intensely. _Good God_ , everything about her was enticing him—her dark lashes that rested against her rosy cheeks, her tongue that moistened her plump lips, her skin that flushed from the heat, her pointy rosy nipples that stood proudly against the gravity.

He unbuttoned his cufflinks and folded his sleeves up to his elbows. Then stealthily, his heavy dragon hide boots made noiseless steps against the tiles floor when he walked towards her.

Her eyes widened and she even shrieked a bit when she felt something touching her cheek. Hastily, she tried to cover her breasts and bent her legs to conceal her private part while splashing him in the process.

"Well, well, well, if I didn't know any better. I would think that you've just seen a ghost," he gave her a meaningful smirk while kept stroking her skin.

"I, I am so sorry, sir. It's just that I am not aware that you are here, sir," he didn't say anything and just moved his hand to lose her hair from its messy bun; making her heart thumped hard behind her ribcage as if it was hammering its way out of her chest. Bloody hell, something was seriously wrong with her heart, maybe she ought to see a healer. "Why are you here, sir?" she finally asked trying to cast the agonizing silence away.

After he conjured a wooden footstool and sat beside the bathtub, he finally answered her question, "Hmm, merely collecting my payment." He made another smirk that making a little tickle traveling down her stomach as he soaked her hair with warm water.

"Sir, what are you doing?" _What is he doing? Is he going to bathe her? Why he always treating her like a child?_

"Now, stop thinking and just relax, girl. Your unresting state of mind is started to be unbecoming," he answered.

"But, sir, I can do it by my…" her line of words were cut short as he tugged a fistful of her hair, not too much to hurt her but enough to make her bending backwards slightly. She took that as a cue to shut herself up.

"Good, be a good girl and maybe you will get some rewards later," he whispered to her ear.

She finally relented, realizing that she couldn't win her argument against him.

He wet her hair and used generous amount of sweet scented vanilla shampoo on her hair. Meticulously, he massaged her scalp with his dexterous hands. He could feel her slightly jagged scar where no hair grow when he massaged the back of her head. Yes, he promised to himself that would protect her, no more scar would mare her skin.

She was mewling under his touch. What's wrong with him and his hands that always made her knees weak? She wasn't supposed to enjoy this. But, damn him and his manipulative hands. It'd been a long time since someone else touched her hair like that.

When he finished washing and rinsing her hair, he squirted another generous amount of creamy vanilla scented soap on to a washcloth and started to scrub all over her legs and her feet in small, circular motions. Even through the layer, his touch somehow made goose bumps covering her skin, despite the warmth of the water.

"Now, I need you to stand up, girl," he said next.

"NO!" she said spontaneously as her fingers gripping the edge of the bathtub tightly—afraid that he would force her and lift her up. No, she definitely couldn't stand the embarrassment if she did that.

"I said, stand up. Don't test my patience, girl. If I have to ask you one more time, you have to face the consequences." He dropped his voice when he finally added, "There will be handprints on your sweet derrières by the time you're out of this bath I assure you." He then gave her his trademark smirk.

Was she really going to go through this? At this point, did she even still have the choice of backing out? Reality sank into her, settling hard in the pit of her stomach. No, there was no backing out. She had sealed her fate that very morning. Yes, she already made her decision _. Be strong, Hermione._

Slowly, she hold the bathtub's rim and hoisted herself up. Rivulets of warm water ran off her slippery skin leaving her heated rosy pink flesh to his wandering eyes. She clenched her hands on her side as heat was creeping up to her cheeks.

After he'd done admiring her body, he lathered the washcloth with soap again then started to wash her thoroughly, from shoulders to arms to hands, neglecting no inch of her, even washing between her fingers one at a time. After washing her neck, he caressed her chest, then dipped even lower to her breasts. He took his time when he washed her breasts; watching her quivered as she closing her eyes and bit her lip every time he caressed her sensitive nipples. Damn, her rosy peaks looked so tempting as it hardening under his repeated caresses. He trailed his fingertips down to her ribs, following the sudden hollow of her belly as she sucked in it, and then moved lower still. She gasped and froze when she felt his hand dip between her legs, he smirked widely every time he saw her quivering like this. After her front was all clean, he ordered her to turn around. He caressed and washed her back in gentle circles.

"Bend over and put your hands against the bathtub's rim, girl," before she could say anything, he pushed her back down knowing that she would refuse his order.

Again, her fingers gripped the bathtub's rim tightly until her knuckles became white. It was so awkward, being bent like that; she felt as vulnerable as all her private parts could be seen by him. Her body was trembling and shaking a little as she tried her hardest not to cry in front of him. No, wouldn't show her weakness. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to avoid any voice that might escape her lips, submitting herself to her fate.

"Good girl. Now, spread your legs for me, my sweet girl." She froze hearing his command, so using his hands he shifted her legs wider apart, pushing her bottom well out for him. He took advantage of her position as he could see her glistening pink lips, tempting him to lick and drank its juices. Damn, he was getting hard, he had to finish it quickly if he didn't want to end up with blue balls. He put the washcloth aside then run his hand up and down the insides of both thighs, up and around her smooth hips. Sweet Merlin, her skin was so soft under his touch.

"We have to clean you up thoroughly, right?" his voice broke the deafening silence.

 _What?_ She tried to cringe away from him with no avail when he parted her cheeks, as his grip was too strong for her to escape, "No, no what are you doing, sir?" _No, no, no, what is he going to do with that dirty part?_

"Be still, girl. You have to be cleaned up properly," he said softly trying to comfort her.

"No, sir, please not that place, sir," she begged him earnestly hoping he wouldn't touch her _there_. God, ashamed wasn't even expressed how she felt.

"No, girl. There is no part of you that should be hidden from me. I will treasure every part and crevice of your body. Now, be a good little girl and relax. As I said before, I won't do anything you aren't ready for."

Should she trust him? She caught her breath, her heart drumming against her ribs as he parted her cheeks wider. His fingers brushed between her thighs until his fingers found her bottom's entrance. He tempted to sink his finger inside that tight pink rim, preparing her to accept his member when she's ready. But no, _not tonight_ , he didn't want to scare her. _Take it slow, Severus_. So, instead, he just cleaned her there, rubbing and circling on her entrance. Her pink lips and her bottom's entrance were clenched shut as her body became rigid when he did that, but he could see beads of her sweet nectar coming out from her pussy. He wanted to open that wet lips and lick her clean but he didn't want to scare her further, so he just rinsed her clean down there then helped her to stand up and rinse her body.

After he gave her the final rinse, her ordered to step out of the bathtub then dried her body and her hair with a fluffy towel. Even after all those things he'd done to her body, she still felt so embarrassed. Couldn't ignore the fact that she was naked, all exposed to his gaze, her legs were trembling and she fought hard not to cover her body with her hands.

Why did he do all of this to her? Before she could stop, words already slipped out of her lips, "Why are you keep treating me like an inept child, sir?"

"Hmm, why, girl? Do you hate it?" He asked her back while still drying her hair.

"Yes, it makes me feel like an incapable woman, sir. I am not used to it, being dependent to the others." True, she always did everything by herself, never relied on the others. It felt so odd to have someone helping her for such trivial things _. Such embarrassing things._

"No need to worry. I will not strip the sense of independency out of you, girl. I merely wanted to show my appreciation for our classes today. You did well, girl. And aside from that, I also like to take care of what I own meticulously," he said with his soft voice. Yes, he owned her.

 _No, no_. She hated when he said it aloud, making her stomach sick _. His possession. A mere plaything. Nothing more._ Bile rose to her throat hearing his statement, she clenched her hands to fists at her side, fought the urge to make herself small.

He tilted his head, took his time to observe her, looking at every curve, every hollow, and every crevice. "Beautiful", he murmured to her.

 _Stop, stop those lie._ No one was ever called her beautiful. Not even her crush. He must let out that sweetened lie to make her bend over his will. _Not a chance_. She didn't know why but something triggered inside her, maybe anger, making her bold enough to snap at him, "No, sir. I am not beautiful. Something is really wrong with your eyes, sir. Maybe you should wear glasses so you could see more clearly or maybe you should brew something to enhance your vision, sir." Despite her nakedness, her eyes flashed with defiance, she wanted to challenge him, to rebut his claim.

Oh, he loved to see those fiery eyes when she was angry, "hmm, care to correct my erroneous assessment?" he gave her a mischievous grin.

Crap, she was never confident with her body, sure, she had a lot of flaws but to say those imperfections aloud in front of him sounded so wrong. She didn't say anything, only the sound of her chattering teeth could be heard as she was contemplating how to respond that irritating question.

"What? Speak louder, girl, I cannot hear a word you say," he baited.

She gritted her teeth harder showing her tenseness, every bad words people ever said to her, —especially from her _sweet_ cousin, Becca—, crossing her mind, "As you can see, sir, I am no beauty. I have, probably, the most atrocious hair you have ever seen. It is like bird's nest and even I have no control over it. No matter how hard I try, it simply cannot be tamed. I don't have pretty face either or great body like those giggling popular girls from my old school. Look at me, sir. Buckteeth. Patronizing eyes. Extra pounds here and there. Sagging boobs. Too wide hip. Too thick legs. And many more. If I have to mention all of my flaws it could take an overnight, sir. So, yes, like what I said before, there is definitely something wrong with your eyes, sir," she finally hid her body with her hands in shame.

Just what kind of people around her that made her having this low self-esteem, "Too bad, it is their loss to not see one. Come here." He made a hand gesture for her to follow him to the bedroom. Still ashamed and naked, she followed him with her head down.

Her step halted when she saw him standing in front of a floor length mirror that he probably just conjured. "Come here before I have to get you by myself, girl," he made another hand gesture for her to come closer. So, with uncertain steps, she stood beside him with her head down. He touched her shoulders gently and positioned her in front of that big reflecting glass with him stood behind her. She ought to stay away from him, but being this close to him made her feel that warm tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Being enwrapped by his manly scent made her wondering if it just him or all grown men smell this enthralling? He smelt like strong spices mixed with warm, earthy, and woodsy sandalwood fragrance. _No, stop there Hermione_. _Don't fall into his trap_. She had to shift her focus. Tried not to catch her own reflection, or his on the mirror, she fixed her gaze at the mirror image of the luminous light coming from the candles on the candelabras.

His fingers slipped from her shoulder, grazed her throat lightly then cupped her chin gently, directing her gaze at her reflection. She wanted to deny him and just closed her eyes but when she was about to flutter her eyes shut, his deep baritone voice caressed the shell of her ear and manipulated her eyes to open on its own accord, "Open your eyes and see how beautiful you are, my little siren". He gave her a sly smile when their eyes met on the mirror. Bloody hell, pressure started to build in her lower abdomen when his lips touched her temple gently. He inhaled the sweet vanilla scented from her hair and stroke it lightly, "Yes, the atrocious hair of yours, I am wondering how could you sleep soundly at night without this hair of yours trying to suffocate you?" She gave him a sharp glare on the mirror while he just smiling mischievously at her. "But why should I have qualms about it? Compared to my lanky hair, yours are lively whilst mine is long dead," he added jokingly as she snorted at him. She was just about to retort when he gave her a stern disapproving glance, effectively shutting her up.

His lips grazed the shell of her ear, his breath tickling her, "I find you quite alluring. You just don't understand your own appeal." Yes, he had to admit that her innocence was alluring him, unlike the others who used their beauty to seduce and manipulate. From their reflection on the mirror, she watched as he wrapped his arm around her, circling her waist. He trailed his fingertips over her stomach, making a pressure grew in her lower abdomen, "Beauty is about being comfortable in your own skin. It's about knowing and accepting who you are." His breath caressed the side of her neck as he trailed his fingers up the curve of her stomach to the valley between her breasts. Her cheeks warmed as she watched his fingers circling her rosy nipple until it hardened and ached. Tension brimming inside her as his other hand joined to the other breast. She sucked a gulp of air and moan escaped her lips when he pinched her nipples. Her legs became weak, wobbly, as she leant back against his chest. The buttons of his shirt pressed hard against her spine but she couldn't careless as he kept fondling her breasts and making the tightness in her lower pit increased. He continued to massage her breasts, he loved the suppleness as her large breasts overflowed from his grasp.

Embarrassed, she looked away from their reflection as he squeezed and pressed her breasts together. "No, keep watching, girl." She obeyed his order as he kept groping her breasts and left the redness on her milky skin where he fondled her. "There must be a lot of men, and probably boys, leering at this magnificent bosom of yours, imagining to fondle and suck this pert nipples," he emphasized his point by pinching her nipples, making her whining, "Did you ever imagine any of those idiots do this to you?" he asked as kept massaging her breasts.

What question was that? What did he think of her? A common whore? God, she was mad, she tried to make loud and fuming response but his skillful hands made her let out quivering response instead, "Do you think so low of me, sir? I would never do such a thing, I truly loathe people who make that leering eyes." Yes, she hated them, those creeps. Some people started to give her that kind of stare when her breasts grew bigger. Boys leering at her while girls talking about hurtful things behind her back. Whore, she ever heard Becca called her that when she once wore too fitting corseted dress that enhancing her bosom. Since then, she was accustomed to wear saggy and shapeless dresses to cover up her figure.

"Good, that's my good little girl. Maybe I should really give you a reward," good indeed, he would beat anyone who dare to leer or touch what's his. From their reflection, she watched his right hand trailed the curve of her stomach, down to the juncture between her legs, watching as he covered her quim with his huge hand. "Mine", he murmured into her ear, making her shivered. His warm fingers massaged her lips gently, then he traced her outer lips. She let out a gasp when he parted her intimate folds with his fingertips. Her sweet nectar started to wet his fingers as he rubbed along her entrance the up to her clit, "Do you like when I touch your pussy, girl?"

What? "N—no." Her trembling and breathy voice came out of her mouth as an answer.

"Really? So, why are these naughty juices keep coming out from this sweet little pussy of yours and wetting my hand?" he teased her further.

"N—n—no, I am not wetting my—myself. Those pro—probably water f—from the bath," she answered him waveringly.

"Hmm, really? I didn't realize that your water bath is this thick and has sweet musky smell. It must be my bad," he gave her a sly smirk. Her knees wobbled and nearly gave up when he found her tiny, sensitive nub hidden within her folds. He wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her securely to him.

Her breaths came in quick gasps, her eyes tightly closed as he kept teasing her nub. Her body trembling even harder as he circling her little nub then suddenly pinched it with his fingers. She was so wet so he could easily slipped one finger, then two, inside her tight channel, thrusting with steady rhythm.

"Do you want to come, girl?"

"N—no, please, s—stop," she begged him as she felt so overwhelmed and the tension inside her raced towards its breaking point. Even though she said no but her body acted differently as she kept writhing on his fingers.

His gentle touch turned demanding, his fingers didn't allow her any respite, didn't allow her to fight off her oncoming climax for very much longer. Intensifying his thrusts and pinched her nipple hard, he commanded her, "Be a good girl and come for me, my girl." After hearing his order, plethora of sensations hit her instantly, she was spasming and jerking in his arms. He held her until the convulsions ebbed away then took his fingers out of pulsing channel.

"Look at the mirror, my little siren," he took her chin and redirected her gaze to their reflection again, "Look how beautiful you are, look how you glowing". Their eyes met when he licked his fingers coated with her sweet nectar, "sweet and addicting," he gave her an apprehensive purr when he whispered those words to her ear.

"Now, it is time for your other lesson. Kneel, girl." She didn't know why but her body was complying his order instantly, maybe because her head was still in clutter. Still confused, there she was, kneeling naked in front of him. What did he want her to do? Without warning, suddenly it all became clear and blood rushed to her face when she realized what she was facing: a huge, _huge_ , bulge on his pants.

"Don't you think it is time to return the favor, girl," he said to her as he touched and adjusted his uncomfortable massive bulge on his pants. He smirked and mumbled to himself, _yes, it is time for a little payment._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

His protruding shaft was getting so hard and throbbing uncomfortably against his woolen breeches since that morning, he even had to swallow deflating potion to contain his disobedient member. He tried his best to contain himself, trying to control his rebellious libido on their sessions. What a difficult task as she kept tempting him with that sweet essence coming from her quim. But he had to restraint himself, he had to set the boundaries to distinguish their activities in and out of their classes. He didn't want her to take their sessions lightly, he wanted her to put an effort if she wanted to make a difference in her life.

Shit, after waiting for so long, he almost lost his composure as he watched her kneeling naked in front of him. Driven with lust, all he wanted to do was to put his pulsating hardness onto her hot cavern forcefully, but no, he must threading the line carefully, not wanting to scare the little girl with his above-average member. Nay, he wasn't a narcissistic prick who love to flatter himself, but he had to admit that he, indeed, was a big man. Although he was towering over six feet, but still, his cock seemed disproportionately large and thick. Some of his former partners, experience ones, still had troubles handling him sometimes. So, that's why he had to be patience to an innocent like her, he had to give her more time to adjust.

Fuck, it sounded so easy theoretically but he didn't really know how to do that practically. With other women, he didn't have to teach them as they usually knew his preferences beforehand. But with this greenness girl, like a blank canvas, he had to paint her delicately because once his brush tinted, it could not be undone. She was so young and unmarred by other men, and yes, he could use that for his advantage. Molding her, taking time to teach her all the depraved things he loved. He didn't want to scare and traumatize the poor girl, he wanted to associate his needs with her pleasures as well. That way she would surrender and open up herself to him, one day. Yes, one day. Probably.

But, shit, patience was never his forte. So, he was hoping that she didn't give him too much resistance. "Have you ever seen a man's cock before, girl?" he finally asked her.

What? She flustered hearing his sudden question. Yes, she'd ever seen one accidentally, a sketch to tell the truth, when she briefly glanced at a human anatomy book. Feeling like a bad little girl, she put the book back to the shelves quickly before her mother found out about her shenanigan. Her mother said that it was improper for an unwed young lady to know about salacious matter. So, she held her curiosity at bay, lest people would call her a wanton woman.

Aside from that brief glancing, she had never seen the real one. Having a glimpse on the big bulge in front of her, she was scared. Bewildered, she didn't give him any response. She kept her eyes on the floor and nibbled her lip with her teeth.

Above her, he gave her an amused expression. His cock was begging to be released from its cage as he watched her squirming with reddened face. He wondered at the contrast between her body language and her reaction to the question. "I take it as a 'no' then," he said to her as his thumb releasing her abused lip from her teeth.

"Open my pants, girl," he ordered her with his huskily voice.

"S—sir?" No way she going to touch _that._ She tried to shy away from him, trying to make some distance with the bulge in front of her. But he'd moved his fingers from her lips to grip onto her shoulder to keep her from moving further away.

His fingers bit her skin a little as he added some pressure to her skin, "Where are you trying to go, girl? Isn't it a bit unfair to leave me high and dry after I gave you a hand? Won't you return the favour and help me with your hand, too?" he teased her.

"Don't be afraid, it won't bite," the tip his lips turned upward as his hand released her shoulder to caressing her left breast before he continued his speech, "Let's do this the easy way. Go on and open it, girl." He pinched her nipple rather hard, trying to make her get his point and respond his order more quickly.

Having no other choice as she was vulnerably kneeling in front of his menacing figure, she opened his suspender rivets then button flies on his pants with her trembling and clumsy fingers.

He was impatient with her pace as her delicate fingers brushed and teased him through the fabric of his breeches. He wanted to rip his breeches by himself and released his cock but that surely would scare her further so he restrained himself. Finally, after a few moment, his pants was opened and his shaft was sprung free from its enclosure.

She gasped, her eyes were getting widened as she watched his thing sprung free. It was nothing like the one she'd ever seen on that book. She wanted to shift her eyes from that thing, but her curiosity made her body freeze. Open-mouthedly, she was gaping at him, unable to give another response. _Oh my goodness_. It was so big and full of throbbing veins, nesting against the black hair above it.

Panic overwhelmed her senses again. What did he want? He wouldn't put that thing inside her right? She was shivering, no, no, no, there's no way that thing would fit inside her. Beside he had promised her that he would wait until she's ready. Would he break his promise?

Watching fear jittered on her eyes, he stroke her cheek with his fingers. "No need to be afraid, my little siren. I won't put it inside of you." _No, not inside you pretty cunt for now._

Choosing to believe him, relieve washed over her as she would maintain her virginity for now.

"You can do many things with it, not just to put it inside your sweet pussy," he added bluntly.

 _What?_ She kept her mouth shut as she just didn't get it.

"There are more than one way to stimulating it, girl. Just like the naughty things that I did to you down there, now I want you to do the same," he explained further.

No, what did he mean by that? Did he want her touch that thing? Her breath quickened as she thought about that.

As if knowing her hesitancy, he ordered her, "Grip it, take me in your hand, girl."

How could she do that? Touching that, _that_ thing. Should she follow his order? But how? Maybe she should imagine touching someone else's, Ron's maybe, to make it easier. She tried to imagine her red-haired crush to alleviate her mixed feelings. But it felt so wrong, after whiffing his strong masculine odor, she couldn't picture other face on his body. His strong scents did something strange to her.

 _What should I do?_ Having no other way, hesitantly, she touched his erection with her overheated skin as she felt flames running around her veins. With her small and delicate fingers, she grazed his length. Her soft warm hands felt like magic as she held him in her palm, testing the new feeling for the first time. Weird, thing that looked so hard, felt so velvety under her touch. Didn't want to hurt him, added with her shame, she touched him lightly and uncertainly with her trembling hands.

"Stroke my cock harder. Tighter, that's it, girl," he said with his strained voice. Hearing his order, she grabbed his shaft more tightly. The girth was too big for her fingers to meet but regardless, she began to move her hand up and down slowly, feeling his throbbing veins under her hands. Despite her firm grasp, her pace was infuriatingly slow for him, so he guided her hand to increase her tempo. After a few strokes, he felt so good and pre-cum started to leak from its tip. But he wanted more, "Spit on your hands, girl."

She couldn't believe her ears. The sound of her own heartbeats rumbled loudly against her eardrums so maybe that made her hear him wrong. She lifted her face upward, meeting his eyes. Why on earth did he want her to spit? No, she couldn't do that. Her mother always told her not to as spitting was a very unladylike manner. "No, I, I am so sorry, sir. I, I can't do that," her refused him with her quivering voice.

"Hmm, yes, you and your manners. If you won't do that way, we have to do the other way then. Put my cock on your mouth, girl. No biting or you will be punished severely," he threatened her while holding her chin.

Hearing him made her body shivered. A sudden overwhelming fear overcame her again. She really wanted to run away from him at that very moment. _Yes, just run Hermione. Run as fast as you can but he will catch you before you could pass that door for sure._ Bolting away wasn't a solution. Became frantic with fear, she didn't realize that she was speaking what's on her mind out of loud, amusing him, "No, no, why would someone want to put that thing on someone else's mouth. It's too big, it won't fit."

Hearing her inner conflict, he caressed her cheek to calm her nerves, "Yes, it will fit, girl. Be a good girl and do as I say, will you, my girl? I will teach you how to do it properly, without force, only if you comply my instructions without so much resistance. If you choose to fight me, we will do it the hard way. Now, which one that you choose, my girl? Will you or won't you obey me?" Her cowardice won, she nodded at him as a token of agreement.

"I don't understand you if you wouldn't say it aloud. Will you be my good girl and put my cock on your sweet mouth?" he teased her.

She answered his question with her small voice, "Yes, sir."

"Yes to what, girl?"

Was he being serious? Her face was set ablaze, wavering voice came out from her dainty lips, "Yes, I will be a good girl and…and…" _God, please give me strength._

"And what, my girl?" he teased her further.

"a—and put your c—co…," _God, please kill me right now_ , "your cock on my mouth, sir." There, she said it.

Shit, hearing her saying those dirty words made his penis twitching excitedly, "Good girl, my good girl. Now, open your mouth and lick it just as you lick a Popsicle," his silky voice caressed her ears while he patting her hair.

Easy for him to say, she couldn't hold that thing with her hand, how could he expect her to do that with her mouth? Putting her shame aside, she bent her head, opened her mouth and touched her lips on its tip, making it jump slightly. She could taste a salty flavor on her tongue when she licked its bulbous head. She heard him groaning above her as her pink tongue darted out to lay flat against the base and licked it slowly. She kept running her tongue along the underside, all the way to the tip. She kept running her tongue up and down his shaft until it was well lubricated with her saliva.

"Now take the tip in your mouth, my girl. Watch the teeth." She obliged his order and took his shaft onto her mouth.

Shit, it felt so good being inside her hot cavern. "Take me deeper, girl." She stretched her mouth wider and took a few inches deeper into her cavern. He put his hand on the back of her head guiding her movement, back and forth into her sweet cavern, not going too deep at first. "I'm going to feed you a little more. I want you to breathe and relax your throat, don't be afraid if it's too much I will pull off," he warned her then waited for her nod and proceeded to feed her more of his cock. He heard her gagging a little when she tried to take him further. Shit, it was hardly all the way but she had trouble adjusting his size. Slow boy, he knew that she couldn't take him that deep for the first time. "Relax girl, use your hands to stroke what you can't reach. Suck me." With her small hands she stroke his length and his testicles while her facile tongue working on the slit on his head then she sucked him off. She kept bobbing up and down his shaft with his hand guiding her. God, she was natural. "You're doing well, sweet girl, so well, keep going."

His grunts started to become louder with each passing second. Losing control over the sensation, he started to pump his shaft faster until the tip of his cock bumped the back of her throat making she gagged slightly. He watched her intently and started to thrust wildly in and out of her hot cavern. She had him on the brink as he made a deep guttural sound. Weird, she should be disgusted with what she did, her jaw was sore and tears emerged in the brim of her eyes as he pumped his shaft wildly, hitting the back of her throat unpleasantly. But, clouded under that displeasing feeling, she felt something underneath. Something that she couldn't describe when she heard him making that inarticulate sound. She shivered thinking about how she could make someone tough like him lost his composure. That bizarre feeling made the pressure back to her lower belly, making her nether lips wet from her juices again. No, no, no, just what's wrong with her and her uncooperative body.

He was on the edge. He was going to come and he wanted to cum in her mouth. He had this abominable urge to mark her, marking her with his seed like an animal marking his territory. His. He knew that the taste of a man's seed was an acquired taste and he planned to teach her to accept his into her mouth. He wanted her to crave his taste, like he crave hers. "I am going to cum, my girl," he warned her but she just stunned as she didn't understand what he meant. He gritted his teeth and pulled out of her throat onto her tongue as his balls tightened up and his cock swelled seconds before he was spewing into her mouth. The first shot of his hot, warm spunk down her throat. Shock overwhelmed her as she swallowed his warm tangy fluid down her throat. She tried her best to swallow since she was afraid that he would be angry if she didn't do that. But try as she might, she couldn't swallow it fast enough and it spilled out the corner of her mouth, over her lips and down to her breasts as his cock just kept pumping the thick fluid into her mouth.

He let out a loud groan when he spilled out all of his seed into her mouth. This was the best orgasm he had for quite some time and he only put it in her mouth for goddamn's sake. Shit, he couldn't wait to put his shaft onto her sweet tight cunt. _Be patient, Severus. All in a good time._ Trying to calm his breathing, he fixed his pants and smirked as he watched the mess he made on her. His cum marred her skin, marking her. Before she could protest, he scooped her up, cradling his sweet girl to his chest. His arms locked under knees and around her back then walked towards her bed. He put her down on her bed then sat on its edge.

Ashamed, she tried to move away from him but he hold her firmly. "Hold still, girl. I just want to clean you up," he said to her as he conjured a warm towel. All he wanted to do was let his sperm dried and marred her skin to chase another predator away, but that would surely make the girl uncomfortable so he had to cleanse the remaining sperm from her milky skin. Her body became stiff as she yielded to his command, letting his hand to roam and clean her body. After she was clean, he stood and touched her chin to make her looking at him, "Put some clothes on. Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes." He gave her one last touch to her cheek then he was out of her room.

Her brain froze for a moment as she just kept staring at the blank space he just stood in. Ashamed engulfed her, all she wanted to do was burry herself under her comforter and called it a day. But he would be mad at her if she refused to obey him. Making him angry meant more hellish day for her on their sessions tomorrow.

Reluctantly, she was up from her soft mattress and run to the bath. Quickly, she brushed her teeth to wash his pungent taste—tangy flavor she had never tasted before—that still lingering on her mouth. Do people really do this kind of things? She wondered to herself.


End file.
